Skaterboy
by dullgreyhound
Summary: Not many guys catch Annabeth Chase's eye, who always had a soft spot for bad boys. The boy she meets makes her fall in love with him, even though he gave her a false name and might just be her best friend's boyfriend. [Previously 'He was a skaterboy'] [Rated T, finished [last two chapters will be rewritten]]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Annabeth Chase didn't live in a shady part of town. Not really- there were worst parts; like the one where Perseus Jackson supposedly lives, as her friend Piper (who was in fact Percy's girlfriend) told her. Besides, Annabeth's father was a famous historical writer; well, at least somewhat famous. Her step mother was a baker, owning a bakery in the center of town. Her older sibling, Rachel, was a small scale artist, making her way to the top. Her two brothers- they weren't famous in anything.

Just like her. (okay, maybe she was in architekture, but that's for later.)

It was almost midnight, and Annabeth sat outside, to sketch out designs for building, biting her lip as she did so. Her feet where high in the air, and a rope was hanging down from her window- using which she had climbed out, anyways. Nothing disrupted Annabeth's working until the sound of old wheels riding on concrete along with the creak of an old skateboard made her look up, seeing a boy- who looked about her age, maybe a bit older. He was gripping a few cans of spray paint, it seemed, as he rode to the abandoned shed and stop. He took off his hoodie, revealing a mess of dark hair, which made Annabeth want to run her hands through.

She shook her head, throwing her drawings down, which was rare- she never threw anything she did. She watched as the boy looked around, as if he made sure no one was looking. She noticed his eyes- bright ocean green with an emotion she couldn't quite read. She jogged over to him watching from afar as he started painting. Fascinated, she bit her lip, hoping he would notice her.

Several minutes later, he stepped back, smiling at his artwork. She moved slightly so she could see it slightly. It was a picture of a girl with curly, blonde hair and grey eyes deep in thought, with dark writing next to it- **Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair,** she smiled slightly, wondering if on the drawing was indeed her. She didn't notice the boy gradually backing up, until her backed up into her, making her almost fall down until he, with reflexes as fast as lighting, she noticed, grabbed her wrist pulling her up. He looked into her eyes, smiling, still not letting go off her hand.

"Is that me?" She asked, obviously refering to the beautiful piece of grafitti that he created, grinning slightly. The boy returned her smile, and she could hear her heart flutter.

"Yeah." He said smiling sheepishly. He let go off her wrist, looking away, obviously flustered. Annabeth smiled, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest as she realized the boy was even hotter up close.

"You made me look beautiful." Annabeth smiled at him, his hand moving to put a piece of her hair behind her ear. She blushed slightly.

"You're already beautiful." The boy flirted, grinning. He looked as if he was about to kiss her, and Annabeth was sure she wanted him to, too. But she broke the silence.

"Annabeth." She said, then cursed in her head. "My name is Annabeth. I go to the tenth grade."

"You can call me Jack, I guess." The boy replied after a moment of hesitation. "And after a year of this hell hole I'll _hopefully_ go to college."

"Hopefully?" Annabeth asked him, before realizing what he meant. "Money problems?" After he nodded, she continued. "You shouldn't be wasting your money on spraypaint, then." She pressed her lips in a thin line, and he smiled.

"It helps me, sort off. I want to study art." He said sheepishly. He glanced at her, grinning mischeviously. "I promise, I'm straight." Annabeth smiled, and at her sudden burst of courage, she put her hands on his neck and connected her lips with his. In less than a second, he kissed back, his arms on her waist. She ran her hand through his hair, smiling into the kiss before pulling back, sure that she was flustered.

"I hope I see you again, Jack." She grinned at him, still flustered until running back to her rope to climb down. He smiled as he watched her, before quickly gathering his things and getting back on the skateboard and skating away.

She waited for him at exactly midnight every day the next week.

_He didn't come._

* * *

"Percy and I haven't been talking all week." Piper said sadly when Annabeth asked her how her relationship with that Percy guy was going.

"It's probably homework, Pipes." Annabeth tried to comfort her friend, her thoughts still clouded with Jack. "From what you told me about him, he seems decent."

"He's more than decent!" Piper almost shrieked and Annabeth smiled sheepishly. "Well, I need to get my thoughts away from my boyfriend. Have you met any, hmm, cute guys lately?" Annabeth blushed.

"Yeah, sort of." Annabeth murmured and Piper urged her to continue. "It was a week ago-"

"A week ago and you didn't tell me!?" Piper exclaimed.

"It was at midnight." Annabeth rolled her eyes at her best friend. "He was painting grafitti. Of me." She grinned, daydreaming about him slightly. "But he's two years older than me, so next year he'll be in college."

"That sucks." Piper nodded her head, her eyes studying her friend.

"We kissed." Annabeth blurted out, blushing even more. "He told me to call him Jack."

"Where's Annabeth Goody-two-shoes?" Piper snorted, grabbing Annabeth by her shoulders and shaking her while the younger girl just glared at her. Annabeth shook her head, getting up.

"I'll be back, Pipes." Annabeth smiled at the older girl, walking towards the library, knowing that Piper knew not to wait for her. She wondered if that Jack guy was in this school, but highly doubted it, as she would've surely recognized those eyes. She slipped out to the back of the school, sitting there slightly.

She noticed a guy was riding his skate board away from this school, and, as he caught her eye, he threw a small note, winking at her before dissapearing aorund the corner. She blinked, knowing she would recognize those eyes anywhere. She ran to the note, unwrapping it- wondering if he planned to meet her here.

_Annie, _

_Sorry 'bout my absence. Didn't have any ideas. I'll be there today sometime past midnight._

_Jack_

She read what was written on it with a small smile, knowing that he was risking getting caught for vandalizing private property but still wanted to tell her he was going to visit.

She didn't mind if she was going to get caught, but for the first time, she decided to skip school.

* * *

**A/N: Short first chapter here. I had this idea in my head and had to write it. I'll update my second story hopefully later this day, so yeah :) Already almost done with the first chapter.**

**_Pastel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Annabeth grinned as she came back home, going to her room and dropping the spraypaint behind her bed. She smiled as she read her text from Piper, reading;

_I covered for you in the rest of the classes. Where did you go, anyways? Besides, Percy still hasn't called me. -P_

Annabeth smiled at her friend's text, although frowned at the boyfriend part. It's been a week. Shouldn't that Percy guy text her already? But, then again, Jack didn't show up for a week and she bought spray paint for him just because he said he'll show up today. Ooops. Annabeth quickly texted her back, telling her what happened and that she was going to study now.

Getting her homework out of her bag, she noticed that it was crumbled and groaned. was going to have her head- yes, just because it was crumbled. She shook her head and dumped the stack of homework on her desk and she set to work, listening to some music. She tapped her foot on the floor to the rythm of the music, her thoughts of her homework decreasing as she thought about Jack.

To some degree, she didn't even want him to come at midnight. She sort of wished that she would never meet him again, to forget about him; as she was sure that her step mother, and real mother, would disapprove of her having a rebel boyfriend, or even rebel friend. She bit her lip, wondering what he would think about the spray paint.

After about an hour of working (and thinking of Jack) Annabeth finished her homework and placed it back in her bag. Grumbling under breath, tired from all those sleepless nights, she laid down on her bed, wondering what her meeting with Jack will be like, smiling to herself. She didn't get too much time to thing, though, as she was soon called down for dinner.

"What's for dinner?" Annabeth asked, slightly annoyed she didn't get to squeeze in her nap before dinner.

"Lasagna." Her step-mother answered, already having served Annabeth's siblings and father. "How much do you want?"

"A little bit, please." She said, biting her tongue and sitting down. She folded her arms delicately on her lap, not really wanting to eat, but always up for some lasagna. Resisting the urge to stick out her tongue, she wished she still lived with her mother, Athena Minerva Empire, who made the best lasagna ever.

Sue, her step mother, threw the lasagna on the plate, making a big mess on the plate. She then put some on her plate, and sat down and started eating. Annabeth rolled her eyes, stuffing the disgusting lasagna in her mouth quickly so she could go have a nap.

"Thanks." She said after she ate, putting her plate back and running upstairs to her room and closing the door. She dropped on her bed, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Annabeth yawned as she woke up to the sound of rain raining on her window, and sat up on her bed. The first thing that came to her mind when she woke up was rain, followed closely by her meeting with Jack. She checked her clock, realizing it was already four in the morning. She got off her bed, walking to her window and looking out.

Annabeth smiled as she saw, right across from her window, a new piece of grafitti. She grinned wider when she realized it was sort of a self portrait. It was the back view of a guy wearing a grey jacket, with his tan skin peeking through between the jacket and the mess of black hair, with 'Prince Fucking Charming' written on the back of the jacket. Her eyes widened when she saw a small piece of paper taped to the wall next to the grafitti, quickly grabbing the rope to slip out her window.

After she made it outside and ran to the piece of grafitti, she took down the note and read it quickly, smiling.

_Hey, Annie_

_Hope you like this er, graffiti piece of me. _

_I guess you can text me? My number is 567-757-892_

_See you in a week,_

_Jack._

She smiled before making her way to her room, so she could take a picture of the grafitti.

"Annabeth?" A voice asked incredously. "Ms. Goody-two-shoes? Sneaking out of her room at four am?" Annabeth turned around, scared that she's been caught by her sister, but breathed out when she noticed it was just Luke, who sat with her friends at lunch, one year older than her, just like Jason and Thalia.

_Jack's two years older than me._ She thought, and quickly shook her head. Jack was just a guy she met... and accidentally had her first kiss with. Funny, right?

"Erm." She said awkwardly, smiling slightly at her friend. "My friend kind of does grafitti, and I missed our meeting earlier." She pointed to the two pieces of grafitti.

"Oh, that kid?" Luke asked, shrugging. She almost wanted to correct him, 'that kid' was a year older than him. "He interrupted me from my late night study session. Math test." He said sheepishly, then continued. "At half past one he came here, and started playing loud music. Geez, the nerve." He shook his head.

"His name's Jack." Annabeth blurted out, wanting Luke to know a bit about him. "Well, he told me to call him Jack, at least."

"Hmm."Luke pressed his lips into a thin line, and Annabeth blurted out,

"He's a year older than you." Luke shook his head when Annabeth finished, sticking his hands in his pockets and balancing on his feet.

"Oh, really? Seems like he would be younger." He smiled at Annabeth, who just laughed softly.

"I know, right?" She smiled. "When I talked to him, it seemed like he was actually my age."

"You've got to introduce me to him," Luke said, laughing. "But before you do that, go back to your room and catch some sleep, Annie." He grinned at Annabeth, smiling, who just laughed and nodded, making her way back to her room and getting out her phone, quickly taking a picture of the graffiti and texting Jack.

_Hey, sorry I wasn't at the meeting. I kind of slept though it. Ooops. -A_

Annabeth threw her phone on the bed, tired, and laid down on the bed, quickly falling asleep, unable to check her new message, which read:

_Fine. Guess I can't be mad at you then. -P_

* * *

**A/N: **

**Woo. Updates.**

**Now, quick question before you go away, who would you ship Percy with besides Annabeth and Piper? **

**With Rachel, Reyna, or Thalia, or? **

**_Pastel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**/and before I start the chapter, quick sorry about the awkward question from the last chapter. It has some affect on the story /but hardly any. This story is still mostly Percabeth /**

* * *

Annabeth, after she woke up from her nap, smiled when she realized it was Saturday. She also smiled when she realized Jack texted her back, an grabbed her phone excitingly and checked the message.

_Fine. Guess I can't be mad at you then. -P_

She frowned slightly. P? Why the heck would he label the message P, when his name was Jack.. unless, his name started with P and his last name started with L. Peter? Perry? She shook her head. He probably just chose the wrong letter when he was texting her.

Probably.

Annabeth shook her head once again, scrolling through her phone and realizing Piper also texted her at ten. Wait, at ten am? She looked quickly at the clock, realizing it was only ten fifteen. She opened Piper's text;

_If you think you have it bad, my boyfriend just broke up with me, mentioning there was someone else. I never expected this from him! When we were younger he was always so loyal and I just. -Pipes_

She brought her hand to her lips, almost gasping. The name that would fit with her theory would Percy Jackson. No way. It couldn't be him. From what Piper told Annabeth about him, she knew he had black hair, ocean-green eyes that would make you get lost in them, a stupid grin that you would want to wipe off his face, and he would always get into trouble. Piper also mentioned that he was two years older than them, putting him in the last grade before college.

_No._ Annabeth thought quickly. _It is not him. It can't- _She stopped, knowing there was no possible way it wasn't him- it had to be him. All the qualities matched. She sunk into her bed, grabbing her phone to answer her best friend.

_Oh, god, Pipes. I'm so sorry. I never thought- That sucks. But maybe that means you could try your chances with that Jason dude? -A_

She bit her lip, wondering if her friend would classify her as one of those rude people who would just forget the relationship and rush into a new one, and she started biting her nails- a bad habit of hers when she was nervous. As Annabeth waited for her friend to answer, she reluctantly opened a new text and texted her former love interest, the one and only 'Jack.'

_Are you Percy Jackson? -A_

Annabeth threw her phone down on the bed, wondering why she even asked the boy that, when she knew he had to be him. She walked over to her closet, wondering slightly what she would wear, when her phone vibrated, and she rushed back to her bed, slightly dissapointed that it was 'Jack' who answered.

_Annie! After ending one relationship I can't just go rushing into a new one! But, I have to admit that I'm not being fair towards Percy, since I did have my eyes on Jason during the recent two weeks..-P_

Annabeth smiled, glad to see Piper wasn't that bothered by the break up. She quickly replied to her friend.

_Piper! Did you tell your ex that when you broke up with him just a while ago?! If not, tell him now.- A_

Amazing words of advice from Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth's phone vibrated once more and she quickly checked it, holding her breath.

_Maybe? _

Just a single word, but Annabeth could tell he was uncomfortable with that question. She sighed, not answering him and finally getting out something to wear before grumbling slightly. She quickly put on her outfit- a loose t shirt along with some comfortable pants. She sat down next to her laptop, opening it, so she could learn how to grafitti.

* * *

Annabeth, after many exhausting hours of watching youtube videos on how to hold the spray can, how to do this, how to do that, finally considered her learning done. She leaned back from the laptop, sighning in exhaustion and triumph. Although she vowed herself not to leave the laptop until she learned everything, she had to go down for breakfast and lunch and occasional toilet breaks.

Getting up, she quickly noticed that it was late afternoon, and that she could get to work soon. She sketched out what she was planning to spray paint onto the wall next to Jack- Percy's last piece of grafitii, glad with how the sketch turned. (Note that it was the fifteenth sketch, but whatever.)

She set the sketch on her desk, the failed sketches in her trashcan, practically making it overflowing. Laying down on her bed, she wondered if her 'Prince F*cking Charming' would even visit in the latest time, considering she didn't even text him back- although after that 'Maybe' he didn't text back anything else, but she couldn't blame him. She didn't expect to be showered with texts apologizing, but it would've been nice.

Annabeth pressed her lips into a thin line, wondering why it had to be 'Jack' who was Piper's boyfriend. Why couldn't he have been single? That would've made things so much easier for both of them.

Geez.

She yawned, relaxing on her chair, and taking a quick nap.

* * *

When she woke up, she smiled as she realized it was finally time for her big plan and she quickly escaped from her room to the outside world, with a few cans of spray paint and she ran up to the wall next to the latest grafitty Percy painted, about to start.

"What are you doing?" A manly voice said from behind her and she spinned around, surprised at the thought that Percy was here, when she quickly realized it just Luke. She breathed out and smiled at her friend.

"Shut up and help me." She commanded, quickly telling him her plan. "I want to paint some grafitti, and it's supposed to look like he's thinking of.." She dropped her voice to a whisper and smiled slightly while Luke grinned at her.

"Well, that means we have to start with the white paint, don't we?" Luke smiled and grabbed the white spray paint, quickly but with delicate sprays he complete the base- a white thought bubble.

"Then the skin toned one." Annabeth nodded, quickly grabbing the paint and spraying it on just as quickly. "The black and blonde for the hair.." While Luke grabbed the blonde to do her hair, she grabbed the black to draw the mess of hair on Percy's head.

"And the final details," Luke smirked, putting the finishing touches and they both leaned back, looking to see what they had together accomplished.

The graffiti now looked like our 'prince' was thinking of 'Rapunzel' kiss his cheek. It also looked like he was watching Luke and 'Rapunzel' kiss in the distance, which made Annabeth smirk. It might not been as pretty nor detailed as Percy's, although it was almost gwaranteed to hurt him.

Luke surprised Annabeth by snaking his arms around her waist, and she looked up, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Annabeth, this might not be the moment to tell you this," He started, slightly nervous. "But I kind of like you?" He bit his lip. Annabeth smiled at how cutely uncomfortable he was, standing on her tiptoes so she could kiss him, her arms holding his onto his neck.

Although the kiss was pure bliss, Annabeth couldn't help but imagine she was kissing a certain black haired mystery.

Who just happened to skate into the open area, preparing to be cute and throw pebbles at her window, but not prepared to see her practically making out with, what he now thought was her boyfriend, so he quickly left, only leaving the sound of an old skateboard creaking and skateboard wheels rolling on the concrete.

Annabeth broke the kiss, pulling away and looking the way which she heard some particular signs that gave her a slight deja-vu feeling, and she just looked in time to notice one blue sneaker push the ground so one certain, old skateboard could continue rolling on the concrete.

She couldn't help but pull herself out of Luke's embrace, and sprint in the direction of her friend's skateboard, while Luke, stunned, after a moment followed her, porbably wondering what happened to the sudden change in attitude.

In the distance, Percy just swore under his breath, wondering why girls had to be like this, while in Annabeth's bedroom, on her phone waited an unread text;

_I texted him after you told me to. He said he knew. -Piper_

* * *

**Woop.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Let's take a quick moment to congratulate Annabeth for kissing two guys in a bit more than a week. Wow, Annabeth. I'm not fucking proud of you at all." Annabeth imagined that would be her mother's reaction is she ever told her this, but why would Annabeth tell anyone about her problems?

Annabeth put her head in her hands, wondering what the heck was becoming of her. She, although having feelings for him, painted grafitti, which, she guessed, probably hurt Percy, and then kissed a guy who just revealed his feeling for her, aka Luke, and accidentally Percy saw. Annabeth groaned, wondering why she even bothered.

She at first groaned, turnning on some music, not even bothering at the fact that it was ten past midnight, and grabbed her phone, finally checking her text.

One from Piper, one from Percy, and another three from Luke.

___I texted him after you told me to. He said he knew. -Piper_

_Well, thanks a lot, 'Rapunzel.' P_

Annabeth bit her lip, holding back tears. Although this was only a text, the sarcasm it was filled with was everywhere, along with the nickname that somehow stuck. She quickly checked the ones from Luke before she could forget.

_Annabeth? Are you okay? You just ran off and I'm worried. -Luke_

_Annie? It's been half an hour. You alright? -Luke_

_Annabeth! Why aren't you answering?-Luke_

She quickly wrote a half-hearted reply, just saying she was okay. After replying to Piper something about her own problems, she texted Percy back, biting her lip once again, drawing a bit of blood.

_I would have appreciated knowing that my bestfriend was your girlfriend! -A_

Annabeth didn't wait long for an answer, and they started conversing over text.

_Jfc, Annabeth. It wasn't like we were actually into each other. I didn't have the heart to dump her, even though I knew she liked Jason. -P_

_You still could've told me! -A_

_Oh, yeah, cuz that would help soooo much. Stop being such a drama queen. -P_

_I'M the drama queen? EXCUSE ME? -A_

He didn't reply to that, and Annabeth threw her phone on her bed, crossing her arms. She blew out her cheeks, and just sat there, fuming. He still didn't reply, so she decided just to go to sleep, exhausted.

* * *

"Teenage boy at the age of 18 is caught trashing a wall with grafitti and other things at approximately three am." Annabeth wakes up to the sound of a news report downstairs, and listens to it. "Although the boy's mother is very disappointed, the young boy just says that 'he's happy he did it.' This boy was hoping to go to college next year, although he might have threw that thought away with what he have done." Annabeth hurried and got dressed, walking downstairs.

"What happened?" She asked sleepily, yawning.

"This 18 year old boy got caught doing grafitti on the wall across from your window. It was his third grafitti there actually, and your father accidentally caught him when he was for his morning stroll, and called the police." Annabeth's step mother explains, and Annabeth just nods sleepily, not registering everything fully. She leans on one of the chairs, facing the tv, and watches.

And what she saw made her suddenly intake a deep breath, amazed by what she saw. Considering she only saw Percy Jackson when it was dark, she never saw much detail. But on the news program, he looked even more handsome than ever. His black hair was pointing in every direction, as usually, but it made you want to run your hair through it even more. His sea-green eyes looked extremely deep, and although he was caught, his grinned a 'bad boy smile', and she noticed he had dimples. Like, actually dimples. He was tan- a perfect tan, and she swore probably all the girls watching this were drooling.

She alone could hardly handle herself.

"Perseus Jackson-" The news lady was cut off by Percy.

"Just Percy." He grinned slightly at her, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, okay," The lady said, a bit stunned. "Well, Percy, why'd you do grafitti? And, not only your recent ones, but your older ones too?"

"It's just what I like to do." He shrugged slightly, biting his lip a bit as his smile faltered. "I do realize I have to stop if I want to get into my dream college- although I really do not want to." He said after a moment of hesitation, his words carefully thought out.

"What is your dream college?" She asked him carefully, studying him.

"This really isn't the time to think about college, is it?" He said, his smile slightly dropping. "I might have just messed up the opportunity to go to college." Annabeth stopped leaning on the chair, and went upstairs to her room, not really in the mood for breakfast. She looked out her window, noticing that the grafitti was painted over with black and the wall was full of shoe marks, and a small dent with some blood peeking out made in the area where she guessed he had his wrist. He could've broken it, she slowly realized.

Percy probably has a broken wrist because of an angry fit. That she caused.

She bit her lip, wondering why he cared so much about her, even though he barely knew her.

Then she realized, that, although he hardly knew her, he probably had feelings for her- just like she had feelings for him.

* * *

"Whoop-dee-do, my ex was taken to a police department yesterday." Piper sing-songed, frowning. Annabeth raised her eyebrow, while Luke just shrugged and Jason looked over at her in curiousity.

"Your ex? Didn't you say you didn't have any exes?" Jason asked, as if ignoring the police department thing.

"I broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago." She shrugged as if it was no big deal. "The break up was mutual. We didn't have that kind of love towards each other." She smiled softly, her eyes studying her friends. Jason just alerted his gaze, probably blushing while Luke wiggled his eyebrows and Annabeth elbowed Luke.

"Piper, remember that Jack guy I told you about?" Annabeth said, leaning across the table to whisper to Piper. "He's actually your ex. Oops." Annabeth breathed out, relieved that she finally confessed to Piper.

"Oh!" Piper exclaimed. "So that's what he meant by saying he got his eyes on someone else..."

"But I lately just messed up my chance of getting along with him." Annabeth looked down. "And I think he broke his wrist because of me?"

"No way!" Piper laughed slightly, and the guys just eyed them warily.

"And I heard from my step mom, who has a co-worker who's husband works at the police department, that Percy is going to be released today, but his school kicked him out. So, apparently, he's transferring but I don't know where."

"Maybe here?" Piper asked excitedly. "That would mean he would transfer tomorrow... Annie! He might be in our homeroom!"

"Oh, gee. That's so fun." Annabeth answered with sarcasm dripping from her voice like syrup from pancakes. Mmmm, pancakes.

"Shut up. You know you want him to." Piper answered, her eyes sparkling with a small glint of mischieve.

"Shut up, Pipes." Annabeth blushed furiously, alerting her gaze from everyone. She did not need this kind of complication in her life.

"Um, girls? We're confused here." Jason said, studying the two carefully. Luke nodded. "Very confused." Annabeth and Piper just looked at eachother before speaking at the same time;

"Girl stuff."

* * *

**A/n: WEEEEEE. This was so fun to write. I don't know why. **

**_Pastel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

After lunch ended, Annabeth gathered her stuff and walked with Piper to class.

"You know, I actually haven't told you one more thing." Annabeth confessed, her face red.

"Hmm?" Piper raised her eyebrow, wondering what Annabeth could possibly be hiding.

"I'm actually in a sort of relationship with Luke." The blonde blurted out, blushing even more as she smiled softly at the reminder of the kiss. "But, even though I do like Luke back... I think I still have feelings for Percy." She grumbled under her breath, as she and her friend made their way to their seats.

"Holy shit, Annie." Piper said, shaking her head in amazement. "Maybe Luke will be better for you." She shrugged, her choppy hair bouncing up and down. "After all, it's almost Summer and it's almost positive that he's going to college." Smiling, she turned to her best friend.

"He got into college? No way." Annabeth said, her eyes wide, while the brunette just shook her head.

"No, but he lately sent in his sort of resume, including photographs of his latest grafittis, along with some of his paper work." Piper bit her lip at the thought, lightly blushing. "He even sent in a portrait of me- he probably didn't show it to you, right? It looks amazing. And, besides, even though he got expelled from his school, I doubt that there is someone who isn't amazed at how well he draws. Like, wow."

"Oh." Annabeth nodded. "I wish I saw more than only two drawings, then." She shook her head. "Do you know which college he's going to?"

"Not entirely, sure." Piper bit her lip. "But I remember him saying that he wanted to go to this one college in California? Something about it being really good. Also, his friend, Reyna, is probably going there too. I and Percy met Reyna about 5 years ago, when I was eleven and they both were thirteen at a camp. He dragged me along." Piper grinned, shaking her head.

"That's pretty cool." Annabeth said, but inside her heart sunk. Her insides burned with jealousy and she yearned to meet this Reyna so she could beat her up- but she knew she had no chance to get Percy, knowing that him and Reyna were probably pretty close.

Even though she knew that, she made it her goal to become very close friends with Percy, so when he left for college she could skype him as an excuse to talk to him without making it seem weird.

* * *

"You're in luck, Perry Johnson." The school director, Dionysus Vine, said as he spoke to the youngster. "Seeing as your father- although he does not take care of you anymore is the brother of my boss, used a favour from my boss to ensure that you get into this school as soon as possible."

"Percy Jackson." The eighteen year old corrected him, teeth clenched.

"You have to promise to not engage in the sport of grafitii, but focus on your work. You will get your schedule tomorrow, and, oh, the classes start at eight am sharp. Don't be late for your first day, Patrick."

"Okay. Bye." Percy stood up, done with this old man who was clearly getting on his nerves.

"Goodbye." The director could hardly finish the simple word before the black haired boy got out of the office, surprised by a large collection of students.

"Crap. The bell must've rang." The boy swore under his breath, but luckily he was unusually tall, allowing him to see over the sea of students. He stuck his hands in his pockets, waiting for the students to pass, but patience was never his strongest quality- so instead he pushed his way through the students to the door, more than happy to get out of the school. When he got to the doors, he pushed them open and quickly slipped out onto the cold air.

The boy quickly threw his skateboard in front of him, running up to catch up with it and getting on it, succesfully, and riding away from his new school. He put on his headphones, and started listening to music.

He didn't really have a plan where to go, so he just rolled into the first coffee shop, sadly taking off and putting away his headphones as he strolled into the coffee place. Needless to say, he was very surprised with the amount of people there, and looking at the clock, he quickly realized that probably most of them were from the school he was going to attend, so he decided to stay and looked around, quickly catching Piper's choppy hair. He eyed where she was, noticing she was accompanied by Jason (he knew him, he was actually his cousin, but they never really talked.), and two other blondes.

Studying the blondes, he quickly realized one of them was Annabeth, and the other one was the dude she was kissing before- he looked tall, like he was his age, but then Percy remembered how he thought Jason was his age and then it turned out that his cousin was younger. He continued studying the couple as he walked closer, quickly noticing that the guy had his arm swung comfortably around Annabeth.

Biting his lip, Percy continued sneaking forward to them, then without being noticed walked to Piper's chair, and leaned on it. "Yo." Piper nearly spit out the coffee she was drinking, and Jason looked up with jealousy in his eyes. Whoop-dee-do. Annabeth, after looking up abruptly looked down, while Luke grinned at him smugly, like _see? I got the girl, loser.__  
_

"Percy?" Piper said, looking up to see the skater, who just waved at her.

"Wait, wait." Jason shook his head slightly, narrowing his eyes. "You're the same Percy who's my cousin?"

"Hell yeah I am." Percy grinned, his dimples showing. He scanned the faces of the group once more, wondering if anyone was older than him here. "Please tell me that someone here is also my age."

"Well, technically, Luke and Jason are." Piper grinned cheekily at her ex, laughing lightly. "They're both seventeen."

"Oh, c'mon." Percy shook his head, leaning even further on Piper's chair, almost making it fall backwards. "That doesn't count. You know I'm almost eighteen."

"Aren't you already eighteen?" Annabeth asked, finally looking up. "I mean-" Annabeth was cut off by Luke, who ruffled her hair slightly.

"His birthday that's going to seal the deal is probably in June, near the end of the year." Luke looked up, studying the black-haired competition. "Right?"

"Nope." Percy grinned, popping the 'p' and sticking out his tongue in triumph. "It's in August."

"Just a few months difference." Luke grumbled, being a sore loser.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty short chapter. The next one, I promise, will be super long, because I'm not working anymore on my second story. **

**I am actually going to release another story, hopefully next week, although it will already be fully written so there will actually be weekly updates, and not everyday updates. :)**

**_Pastel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Percy had to admit that Piper's friends aren't that bad. Although one of them was Annabeth, who was acting weird around him. (It wasn't as if he tried to break the wall across her window, no, that's not it) But, she did send him some texts, one of them asking if he broke his wrist.

Why would he have his wrist broken? Sure, he punched a wall, and might have accidentally gotten some skin off of his knuckles, but nothing serious.

And, even though he had been expelled from his school, it wasn't like there was anything stoping him from getting into college.

(Okay, maybe he got into a bit of trouble. But that's not important, right?)

Percy had to admit, that when he opened up his laptop when he got home, setting the now empty plate that was seconds ago occupied with his mother's delicious cookies, and checked his email, his face probably brightened up a million times.

So maybe he was a bit jealous of Luke, wanting to be the one close to Annabeth, but she was two years younger than him, for gods' sake! It wasn't that much, but she would still be in college when he would be out, and besides, they were young. Two years is a pretty big difference.

But he knew someone who would go to the same college as him (maybe) and was a year younger than him, but skipped one class, putting her in the same class as Percy. And that someone just happened to send him an email.

He quickly read the emial, his eyes studying the monitor quickly, and his grin widened as he almost jumped up.

"Mom! Reyna's in town!" He yelled to his mother, who was probably working in her bedroom, and practically ran there.

"Reyna?" His mother asked, looking up. "But she lives all the way across the United states, honey."

"Well, yeah, but since her sister was getting married here, she is in New York for the wedding." He leaned in the doorway, grinning. "Isn't that cool?"

"Sure, Percy." Sally Jackson replied, looking up, and cracking a grin. "You have some cookie crumbles on your face."

"Mom!" Percy whined, wiping the crumbles with his hand. "But, anyways, she is actually flying to New York tomorrow, so she'll be here late afternoon. And she wanted to meet up with me and Piper somewhere. So, in probably two days, I'll be meeting up with her!" The black haired boy could hardly keep in his excitement and his mother shook her head, leaving him to go to the kitchen to grab some cookies, thinking about what they could do, when his phone started ringing and Percy had to hurry up to answer.

"Hello?" He asked, stuffing more cookies into his mouth.

"Geez, Percy. Didn't your mother teach you to not talk with a full mouth?" He could almost here his friend, Piper, shaking her head through the phone. "Well, anyways, I'm going to the coffee place you went to us last night, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Percy nodded, looking at the clock.

"I was, um, wondering if you want to come? Annabeth and Jason will be there. Also Luke." Piper hesitated before continuing. "But that's Luke. We're meeting up there in ten minutes. You coming?"

"I guess? 'Cause if I don't come you'll murder me, right?" Percy cracked a grin, exchanging byes with his friend and hanging up.

"Mom! I'm going out!" He shouted before exiting the apartment, making his way out.

* * *

Olympus Coffee Shop, hm. Weird name, Percy thought as he made his way inside, feeling slightly out of place with his rebel-themed clothes, making his way to the corner booth which was occupied by Piper and friends.

"Hey." Percy said, again leaning on Piper's seat, who groaned in return.

"Percy!" Piper whined, gesturing to the seat near her. "You have a seat." Rolling his eyes, Percy fell softly into the seat, Jason rolling his eyes at his cousin.

"So," Percy started, attempting to start conversation. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know." Jason said, shrugging. "Luke, I think, drove to pick Annabeth out."

"Yeah." Piper nodded, grinning. "I hope they don't do anything bad." Percy laughed, and Jason smirked. Soon enough, Luke and Annabeth barged in the cafe, talking and laughing. They sat across from the trio that was already there.

"Hey, guys." Luke said, and Annabeth nodded, smiling. "Anything new?"

"Well, actually now that you mention it, Reyna is coming to New York tomorrow for her sister's wedding." Percy announced, grinning, as he turned to Piper.

"No way! Reyna?" Piper grinned. "We have to organize a meeting! She has to meet you guys!" Percy grinned at them, making Annabeth want to run her hands through his hair and kiss him, but instead she settled with Luke, leaning onto him and letting him put his arm around her.

"Reyna?" Jason asked, deep in thought. "I met her once, I think. If we are talking about the same Reyna- organized, long dark hair, and dark eyes?"

"Yes!" Percy and Piper called, grinning at each other.

"I guess we just haven't met the Reyna?" Luke said, slightly pouting. "She seems hot." He joked, and Annabeth smacked him lightly.

"Hey!" Annabeth complained, grinning.

"She's one year older than you." Percy reminded him, running a hand through his hair. "She is hot though."

"I'm so going to tell her you said that." Piper grinned, poking Percy's shoulder.

"Don't you dare!" Percy whined in mock anger, making Jason and Piper laugh, while Luke and Annabeth sat there awkwardly.

When the laughter quieted down, the group decided to stay and talk, while sipping their coffee. Luke left early (he had some work to help his father with) and Annabeth was left alone.

"So, what are you guy's plans for the weekend?" Annabeth asked, smiling lightly.

"Meeting up with Reyna, uh," Piper said, and Percy lifted his head, grinning lightly. "And that's about it."

"What about movie night?" Percy asked. "We always have them on the first Saturday of the month."

"Movie nights?" Jason and Annabeth gasped. "Without us?"

"Well, it was sort of a couple thing," Piper admitted, lightly blushing. "But we broke up, so we can have movie night together with you guys. It'll be fun."

"What about Luke?" Annabeth asked, pouting. "Can he come too?"

"The more the merrier." Percy grinned, although he didn't want Luke to come.

"What about the place, and time?" Annabeth continued asking, and Jason shook his head, leaving them to tell her the details (he of course made Piper text him the details, but whatever.)

"My place. Dad's filming a movie in Greece, I think, so I'm left home alone." Piper grinned. "The time?" She looked at Percy, who shrugged.

"Maybe five pm?" Percy asked, his eyes studying the girls he was left with. "After all, it its a movie night. We need to cram in as many movies as possible. Reyna will probably be there, too, so it'll be just like movie night back when we were in camp, Pipes."

"Except more people." Piper replied, still grinning. "So, yeah, Annabeth, you good with that?"

"Yeah, yeah," Annabeth nodded. "I'll be there. " Piper quickly said goodbye to both of them, leaving suddenly, turning to wink at Annabeth.

And then there were two.

"Oh, anyways." Percy held up his right hand, which was bandaged. "I didn't break my wrist." he smiled softly at Annabeth, who slightly blushed and smiled back.

"Sorry about that. I sort of, um, panicked." Annabeth said, looking away. "I didn't know you'd see Luke and me, um, -"

"Kissing." Percy cut her off, and nodded. "Yeah, well."

"I didn't plan that." Annabeth blurted out, blushing. "Luke told me he liked me and kissed me-" Percy rolled his eyes, cutting her off.

"It's fine. Besides, I'm going to college, probably." Percy grinned at her, making her heart flutter. He then ruffled her hair. "It's fine, kiddo."

"You didn't seem fine." Annabeth answered, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Moment of weakness."

"Don't seem to sure about that."

"Oh, shut up." Percy answered, leaning down and kissing the top of her head lightly, before waving to her. "Bye!"

* * *

**A/N: had to end this here because I'm about to go to sleep, since I live in Poland and wanted to update quickly. **

**Hope you like this :) And sorry I wasn't updating for so long. I had a low case of writer's block on my other story, struggling with how to make it work, that I didn't even consider writing this story- which was actually really easy since I have it all planned out in my head.**

**Might as well interact with you guys a bit, hehe, so, question of the chapter:**

**What would you do if you were in Percy's situation? **

**I would probably be even more stupid than Percy and that's almost impossible so uvu**

**_Pastel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(just to clear a bit- chapter five was set on friday, chapter six is set on saturday, and so is chapter seven)**

* * *

Annabeth, when she got home, was feeling pretty good to say the least. She knew she still had feelings for him, although the mess which she called her life just seemed to organize itself a bit. Percy didn't seem that mad about her and Luke's relationship, although she could tell that he wasn't especially happy, but she figured it was natural.

Although, she was flustered, due to that one kiss (even though it was on the forehead), but, even though her embarrasment, she was mad at Percy for calling her kiddo. It wasn't like she was ten years younger than him! She was only two years younger for gods' sake!

When she came back home, still red like a tomato, recalling the events, her stepmother greeted her.

"Where'd you go?" Her stepmother, Sue, asked when Annabeth entered. "Date with Luke?" She teased. Annabeth flinched, not used to Sue acting like a mother. Maybe Annabeth's father asked her to? Who knew.

"Not really." Annabeth took off her shoes. "I met with Luke, Piper- my best friend, Jason- Piper's potential boyfriend, and Percy." Annabeth shrugged. "Percy and Piper invited me to movie night, on Saturday-"

"Wait, honey, hold on." Sue cut her off and Annabeth flinched at 'honey.' "Percy? As in Percy Jackson? The criminal?"

"He's not a dam criminal!" Annabeth didn't know why, but she raised her voice at her stepmother. "You'd know if you met him." She supplied, calming down a bit.

"..." Sue hesitated, studying Annabeth. "Alright. I won't judge him. But be careful if you wish to get into a more serious relationship with him. Seems like the type that wouldn't handle it well."

"We're just friends!" Annabeth exclaimed, this time blushing. "Besides, I have a boyfriend." Annabeth didn't give her stepmother enough time to answer as she stormed upstairs. She slammed the door to her bedroom when she got in, fuming once she sat on the bed. She wasn't that stupid to get into a relationship with someone like Percy. With someone who symbolized freedom in at least the slightest way.

Although she did like Luke, he never did anything crazy. He had a stable future ahead on him, just like her. He was almost exactly like her with everything planned out. Percy wasn't.

She guessed this was what pulled her towards him, but she pushed the thought away, sighning as she threw herself on her bed, still thinking about the coffee meeting, when she heard her phone buzzing.

Annabeth reached for her phone, lazily unlocking it and checking her messages, which included one from Piper, one from Luke, and one from an unknown number. Frowning, she wondered if Percy changed his phone number and texted her (it could've happened. So shut up.)

She first opened the one from Piper, not wanting to get her hopes up that the unknown number was Percy, but not wanting to dissapoint herself for thinking it was him, and with the message already declaring that Piper had sent it, there was no way she could dissapoint herself.

Her eyes quickly scanned through Piper's message, which was simply reminding her about the details of the movie night which she was excited to go to. Quickly reading Luke's message, she rolled her eyes and replied him that she did have plans for the weekend, and invited him to the movie night.

She finished the other messages, only replying to Luke, and thus came the time to open the last message from the unknown number. She bit her lip to not let a smile form as she opened the text message.

_This is Annabeth, right?_

Annabeth frowned at that. Percy wouldn't call her that, although that didn't make her still hope inside that it was him that did text her.

_Well, if it is, I have a small question to ask you about Piper. I was wondering if I should ask her out- I need your opinion; If it's too early after her recent break up or if she wouldn't like it. Please reply asap._

_Jason _

Annabeth bit her lip, frowning at the message even more. The message seemed stiff in itself, but, let's be honest; she never talked with Jason one-on-one, so it wasn't expected of them to be so engaged in conversation. Although the dissapointment from it not being Percy still stayed, a little giddy smile formed at the thought that Piper would finally get a guy and would stop being so much into Annabeth's love life.

Maybe they could go on double dates!

Annabeth smirked slightly at the though of double dates, although it would probably never work out, since if Annabeth started talking to Piper, the boys would get bored. Oh well.

Biting her lip slightly, her hands flew on her phone, typing the message to Jason.

_Hey! Yeah, it is Annabeth here. And next time you're writing a text- make it more like a text, not like a email._

She couldn't help but correct Jason. I mean, seriously, who writes texts like that?

_Well, you probably don't want me to beat around the bush, so here we go. I don't think it's too early after her break up- in fact, after breaking up she told me that although they were in a relationship, she only liked him as a friend, and had a crush on someone else. (you) You should definetely ask her out. You guys will be cute together and she will stop pestering me about my love life. -A_

She quickly hit sent before she regretted it, and was tempted to text Piper, but decided not to. Her best friend would definetely make her spill the beans whether she wanted to or not.

So, instead, she opted for the option which she, personally, wanted, and texted the one and only Percy Jackson.

_Hi. You free right now? -A_

She restlessly tapped her fingers on her bed, knowing that she was acting like a bad girlfriend, that instead of meeting up with Percy, she should be meeting up with Luke, but whatever.

The reply came quickly.

_Sort of? I mean, I'm meeting up with my cousin, but she probably wouldn't mind if you join, although my cousin is annoying as hell. Still up for it? ;) -P_

She blushed at the winky face, although she knew she wasn't backing up.

_Annoying cousin or not, I'm up for it, Jackson. Where? -A_

She grinned in excitement as she waited for him to answer, ignoring her stepmother which was calling her.

_Alright, kiddo. The park near your- and my, I guess, new school. We're meeting up in fifteen minutes. -P_

_I'm only two years younger! Don't call me kiddo.-A_

* * *

To say that Percy got along fine with his cousin was an understatement. If someone watched them from far away, not knowing that they were cousins, they would either have to guess that they were siblings- or a couple.

Thalia, Percy's cousin, always made Percy laugh, and vice versa. They got into a few arguments, but not much. So that's why when Annabeth approached them, she felt a bit left out, because those two got along great.

"Oh, shut up, Kelp Head." Percy's cousin, shook her head, grinning. "I'm a way better skater than you." Snapping her fingers in her cousin's face, Thalia smirked, holding back laughter at Percy, who looked slightly taken back and amused.

"C'mon, you know I'm way better." Percy smirked after a moment. Imitating Drew Tanaka, a stuck up girl at his school, the slightly older boy stuck his chin in the air and putting his hands on his hips, started talking. "'Bitch, please. I'm best at everything.'"

"Wait, hold on. That was a girl voice?" Thalia covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"I'd like to see you try a manly voice-" Percy was cut off by his cousin once again.

"'I'm Percy and I'm stupid!'" Thalia exclaimed, raising her eyebrow at her cousin, still smirking.

"That's not fair! I do not sound like that!" Percy protested in mock anger, putting his hand over his heart dramatically. "You hurt me, Thalia."

"Oh, shut up, Kelp Head." Thalia shook her head, grinning. She finally noticed Annabeth, who was just watching them curiously. "By the way, you invited someone here?" She gestured for him to turn around. The boy raised his eyebrow, slightly confused, and spun around, almost knocking Annabeth down with his hand.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, smiling sheepishly. "Didn't notice you." He smiled at the younger girl, who just raised her eyebrow at him. "That annoying person over there is Thalia." He pointed to the girl, who didn't seem much impressed, but Annabeth just looked at her, hoping she concealed her awe.

That girl, just like Percy, seemed to symbolize freedom so much it just hurt. While Annabeth had to always follow the rules and never strayed from the path of rules and strictness, Thalia, Percy's cousin, seemed to be the complete opposite. With her hair cut short, her makeup consisted of dark blue eyeliner and maskara that brought out her eyes, along with a darkish lipstick, completed with several ear piercings. Her shirt just said 'Death to Barbie' and over it was a leather Jacket, which matched her dark ripped jeans and combat boots. Annabeth was almost sure she saw several tattoos, but decided to ignore them.

Her look was definetely more rebel-ish than Percy's, but Annabeth didn't complain. She had a feeling Percy wouldn't look as well as he did now.

He didn't have any make up- or piercings for that matter. He had a blue beanie thrown over his hair, which seemed ready to fall off at any moment. He was wearing just a simple purple t-shirt from some camp- Camp Jupiter? Huh? and jeans with dirty sneakers. She wasn't sure if she saw a tattoo on his, and made a mental note to ask him later.

To say she felt out of place was an understatement. She didn't fit at all.

Although she wasn't one for make up, she put on some mascara and lipgloss. Her hair was up in a ponytail (her hair alone was a deep contrast between the two rebels- theirs was jet black and hers was light blonde), and she had on a sweater and jeans.

It _was_ sweater weather.

"'Sup." Thalia said, raising her hand in a sort of wave. She was standing next to a skateboard, probably Percy's, since it looked about to break. "Annie, right? I hope Kelp Head there didn't bother you much."

"I'm Annabeth, not Annie." Annabeth studied the rebel girl, at which Percy stuck his tongue at.

"Shut up, Thals." Percy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Only _I _can call her Annie." He ruffled the blondes hair affectionately, smirking at his cousin.

"But-" The blonde started to protest, and which Percy cut her off.

"Sh, kiddo." Percy again ruffled her hair and the blonde pouted.

"Guys!" Thalia whined, raising her eyebrow at them. "Don't get _too _comfortable, alright?" Annabeth blushed a deep red while Percy just crossed his arms.

"Sure, mom." Percy rolled his eyes, eying the skateboard.

"Shut the fuck up." Thalia narrowed her eyes in mock anger, smirking. "Now, about that skate competition-"

"Wait, what?" Annabeth cut her off, making the older girl look annoyed. "You should've told me you were doing that! I don't even know how to skate!"

"Me and Thalia are going to see who's better." Percy smirked softly at Annabeth, chuckling. "We can try and teach you how to skate, though."

Although Annabeth protested, the cousins made her try, she had to admit it was fun, even if she did fall off into mud once, resulting in dirty clothes, a very cute, worried Percy, and a smirking Thalia.

They made her feel welcome, even if they were supposed to be 'rebels' and she was a 'goody-two-shoes.'

* * *

**A/N: This is way to long. Like, seriously. It's over two thousand words. Cries. **

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes /I type all the chapters on , because my word doesn't work/**

**_Pastel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Percy walked into the cafe, the third time this week, nervous. He was wondering if Piper had already picked up Reyna, or if he was too late for the coffee meeting. The teenager scanned the cafe, quickly noticing Annabeth, who was sitting- this time alone. Piper, Reyna, and Jason would be here any time soon.

"'Sup." Percy nodded to Annabeth, falling into the seat next to her. "Why so grumpy?"

"I broke up with Luke." Annabeth confessed, nervously biting her lip. "It wasn't working out." Percy reached out and ruffled her hair, smiling softly at her.

"Eh, it'll be fine." The boy shrugged, and blurted out the next part without thinking. "This honestly can't be your first break up, kiddo."

"Why not?" The blonde asked, smirking.

"Ah, well." The older boy hesitated, breathing out, wondering why he had gotten into this mess. He gestured to her as he started speaking. "You're attractive, to say the least."

"I-oh, thanks." The blonde stuttered, blushing, making Percy smirk at her. "I broke up with Luke, because I don't have feelings for him." Annabeth paused, biting her lip again. "I did it because I like you, Percy. Not Luke." Annabeth hid her head, and Percy, being the impulsive idiot he is, lifted her chin and kissed her softly, before pulling away and grinning. He ruffled her hair once again.

"I like you, too, kiddo." Annabeth smiled softly at Percy, who grinned right back at her and ruffled her hair. Before they got to continue their conversation, Jason joined them and Percy greeted him with a smile, as did Annabeth.

"Where's Piper?" Jason asked, frowning. "And Luke?" Percy put a hand on his heart and replied to his cousin with mock sadness.

"You don't care about me?" Annabeth laughed softly, while Jason's eyes widened and he started apologizing. "Don't bother. We all know you like Piper." Percy winked at his cousin, smirking, making the younger boy blush furiously in response.

"Hey guys!" Piper yelled, making the people working there shoot her a glance. She stood in front of the group, with her hands of her hips. "And welcome, the amazing..." Piper paused. "Drum roll please!" Jason and Percy started using their hands to create a drumroll. "The amazing Reyna!" Everyone smiled as the dark haired girl made her way to them and shook her head.

"Shut up, Pipes." Smiling, Reyna blushed and made her way to greet everyone.

"Reyna!" Percy exclaimed, getting up so fast he made the rest of people sitting on the same sofa bounce up. He hugged the younger girl, smiling. "Missed you."

"I missed you, too, Perce." Reyna smiled softly at him, and Jason frowned.

"Hey, what about me?" He asked and Reyna studied him for a while.

"Jason?" She exclaimed after a moment, and hugged the blonde. "We haven't contacted since camp!"

"Yeah, well," Jason muttered awkwardly. "I lost your email." Reyna let go of the blonde, placing herself on the other sofa next to Piper.

"Hi. You're Reyna, right?" Annabeth mustered up her courage and greeted Reyna, who nodded at her. Reyna grinned, fixing her braid slightly.

"Well, anyways," Reyna smiled. "I'm almost certain I've gotten into the college." Percy grinned even wider, and Jason raised his eyebrows, to which Piper made a 'I'll explain' gesture.

"Oh yeah?" Percy answered, raising his eyebrow, as if he was challenging her. "How do you know?"

"Well, I don't," Reyna answered, studying the others. "But I'm almost certain I've gotten a scholarship." She stretched slightly, as if to prove her point. "After all, I have done a lot of track running- and won some metals, too, and am captain of the volleyball team and also won trophies in that, too." Percy stuck out his tongue at her, leaning back.

"That is so not fair." Reyna shook her head at her friend's childlishness, not noticing, just like Percy, that the others were talking with themselves. "I have to _work_ to get into college. You don't."

"Oh, but you'll definetly get in." Reyna swatted Percy's arm. "Seriously, you draw amazingly, you idiot." She smiled affectionally at him. "And don't ever think otherwise." Percy shook his head, grinning softly.

"Shut up, Rey." Percy replied, to which Reyna shrugged and turned to Jason, before she remembered something.

"Oh!" Reyna exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. She looked around for something in her purse, and brought out six envelopes. "I got you guys invitations for my sister's wedding." She handed Percy two, Annabeth two, and Piper and Jason one. "For you, you, you, you, Thalia Grace? and Luke Castellan if I remember correctly."

"Yeah." Annabeth nodded and bit her lip. "I'll give it to him." Piper opened an invitation, and smiled at it.

"These are so cute!" She squealed. She was right; the little envelope was a creamish color, and it had little hearts and a couple kissing. The invitation itself was a light pink, with a wedding couple standing in the middle, holding hands. Underneath it was written 'you are invited' in cursive. On the back, written in cursive, was the whole information about the wedding.

"That's true." Annabeth confirmed, she herself having taken out the invitation. "Your sister has a good taste." Reyna made a face, and Percy laughed.

"Her sister has a horrible taste in everything. Her spouse, though, has an amazing taste." Percy whistled, nodding slightly at the envelope while Reyna rolled her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Quick pause;**

**Hylla (Reyna's sis) is going to marry a girl, since she is part of the Amazons in the books- guys are a no-no. So yeahhhhhh sorry for interupting.**

* * *

"Who's the lucky guy?" Piper asked, grinning. She loved all things about love.

"No, no." Reyna said, correcting Piper. "Not guy. Girl." Piper nodded.

"Well, who's the lucky girl then?"

"Her name is Kinzie. She's really nice." Reyna hesitated before continuing. "Although, I'm kind of worried for my sister, since Kinzie is bi-sexual, and flirty. She even flirted with Percy here." Percy shuddered at the thought and Reyna and Piper had to stifle their laughter.

"It wasn't funny!" Percy crossed his arms, pouting.

* * *

Annabeth should be extremely happy that Percy was driving her home in his cousin's car. Yep.

"Annabeth." Percy said, snapping her out of day dreaming. "Don't zone out on me."

"Sorry." The blonde blushed, looking down. "I kind of wanted to talk to you but I didn't know how to start the conversation."

"Well, you're talking to me now." Percy smirked at her.

"I wanted to talk to you about what we said." Annabeth bit her lip. "With liking each other and what not."

"And what not." Percy nodded.

"If we wanted to make this a thing." She gestured to them, waiting for the boy's response.

"Ah." The boy nodded, his eye's on the road.

"So?" Annabeth pressed, wanting him to answer.

"You can't expect me to ask you out nicely when you're pressuring me. Peer pressure is bad." Percy shook his head, grinning.

"Percy!" Annabeth whined, and the older boy reached out to ruffle her hair but she scooted out of his reach. "Eyes on the road, Percy."

"Pfft." Percy stuck out his tongue at her, rolling his eyes as he parked in front of her house and got out, walking to her side and opening her door. "M'Lady."

"Oh, shut up." She hit his arm, laughing, while the boy pouted.

"I was being nice!" He complained, crossing his arms. Glancing at her house, he studied it slowly to see if anyone was watching and gladly noted that no one was, so he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, making her almost yelp in surprise. The boy smirked, watching as blush made her way on her face.

"Perce!" Annabeth exclaimed, not able to say anything else as Percy's lips touched hers. Her eyes were wide open for a moment, before she closed them and put her arms around his neck, kissing back.

However, they weren't able to get too much into the kiss as she heard someone clear their throat and pulled away from Percy. Annabeth saw her younger brother, Bobby, who was smirking mischeviously. She let go of Percy's neck, eying her brother.

"Annie has a boyfriend! Annie has a boyfriend!" He chanted, obviously proud of himself. Percy ruffled Annabeth's hair, surprising her, before replying to her brother.

"Only I can call her Annie." He smriked slightly, making Annabeth blush. "And you can't embarass Annie here in front of her boyfriend, kiddo." He shook his head in mock dissapointment and Annabeth felt her chest feel warm inside. "You're supposed to be all like 'Annabeth is so awesome wow' and not be completely unsuported."

"I-uh-well." The younger boy stuttered, not catching on that the black haired boy was messing with him. "Anna-"

"And, besides." Percy cut Bobby off once again. "If you see she's kissing someone- you might want to not interrupted so someone doesn't make you regret it." Percy smriked at Bobby, his arm pulling Annabeth closer to him yet again.

"I-i, uh. Sorry!" Annabeth's little brother sprinted back inside, and Percy smirked, his other hand going around Annabeth's waist, so she was now facing him.

"How-. Nevermind. I don't want to know how you're so good with kids." Annabeth smiled softly at Percy, who grinned goofily at her in return.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

**A/N: Wooo! Percabeth! It may seem like this is the end of the story, but this is going to have like seven more chapters, at least, with three already planned out. ;)**

**I apologize for the short ish chapter again, but I think this is a good place to end it. 3**

**Next chapter will have a time skip (Reyna will still be in NYC) and a lot more Percabeth. Probably only Percabeth in the chapter. Woop!**

**_Pastel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Percy and Annabeth had gotten really close over the two months that they have been together. They've gotten to know each other more, and Percy couldn't get enough of the blonde haired beauty- and vice versa, but they wouldn't tell each other that.

Although, Annabeth's parents have been dissapointed in her choice of boyfriend, but Bobby seemed to enjoy her boyfriend's company.

But, Annabeth Chase was not allowed to have Percy come over. She wasn't a rule breaker, no, but her boyfriend was. And he just seemed determined to break every rule her parents set for her- without them knowing, of course.

So she really shouldn't have been surprised when she was disturbed with a certain black haired boy throwing pebbles at her window and being cute.

It had been barely past midnight, and Annabeth's parents were watching Jaws downstairs. Her siblings were sleeping and her sister was out of town. She was working on 3-d architecture designs her mother asked for, asking that they be finished the following day.

But Annabeth couldn't help herself but set her laptop down and run to her window, to see her boyfriend throwing pebbles at her window. She opened the window, waving at her boyfriend, who yelled to her.

"Can I come in?!" The boy yelled, and Annabeth shushed him by putting a finger to her lips and gesturing to the tree near her window. Percy looked at the tree, and sighning, started climbing. He was nearly close enough to jump in, but Annabeth quickly closed her window when she heard her father coming to her room.

"Annabeth? What's that noise?" Her father looked into the room, and Percy had just enough sense to make himself unseen to the father by going slightly down on the tree.

"Probably someone going up to the girl next door." She shrugged, making it seem like she was telling the truth. "This isn't the first time." Her father nodded, and went back downstairs, closing her door. Annabeth quickly went to her window, opening it, just so Percy could come in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him in a shushed voice, closing the window. She hit his arm as she sat back on her bed, crossing her arms.

"I was bored." Percy shrugged, grinning at her. She glared at him, and he pouted. "Don't I at least get a hi kiss?"

"No." Annabeth grumbled. "I could get grounded!"

"Don't act like you don't like my company." Percy studied her, checking her out slightly. "Cute shorts, by the way." He smirked at her, raising his eyebrows. Annabeth blushed in return, still glaring at him. "At least don't give me the silent treatment, geez."

"What do you think you're doing coming here?" Annabeth scolded him, although she was happy he sneaked out to come to her. "My parents don't want you in my house. Especially at night."

"They don't need to find out." Percy winked at her, and she couldn't help but blush more.

"Stop making me blush." Annabeth puffed out her cheeks and her boyfriend walked up to her bed, picking her up off it, making her kick him in return. He sat down, leaning on the edge of her bed, and put her down on his lap. "Percy!"

"If you're going to be loud your parents are going to find out." Percy pointed out and pecked her lips. She groaned, struggling to get out of Percy's grip. "Oh no you don't." Percy smirked at her, pulling her closer to him.

"Percy!" The blonde protested, distancing her as much as she could away from her boyfriend. "I need to work. We can kiss when I finish it." Percy pouted, but nodded. Annabeth got up, grabbing her laptop, and sat back down in Percy's lap, this time not facing him. She continued working.

Percy, not feeling like just watching Annabeth work, played with her hair for a while. Then he put his face in her hair. He could tell Annabeth was trying to concentrate, and he smirked when the girl relaxed slightly when he pushed her hair to the side, revealing her neck. He kissed hre nock softly, making Annabeth stop working. He continued kissing her neck, but then stopped and smirked mischeviously.

"Better let you work." He said, just put his arms around Annabeth's waist. He could tell she was missing his lips on her neck, but she just shrugged.

"Exactly. Let me work and I'll be done quicker." Percy frowned. He wasn't expecting this. He was expecting more of Annabeth throwing away her work to kiss him. Yes, that would've been better. Percy pouted, groaning.

"That's no fun." He commented, playing with her hair.

"Well, then go and do something 'fun.'" Annabeth practically growled, annoyed with her boyfriend. He frowned yet again, snatching up her computer and setting it on the floor next to them, easily turning her around so she was facing him. He held her wrists with one hand so she wouldn't be able to work, and used the other to hold her waist and pull her closer to him. Annabeth frowned at him, and he smirked before kissing her. She kissed back after a moment, and he let go off her wrist so she could hold his neck.

_Wrong freaking move._

Annabeth smirked into the kiss and before Percy knew what was going on, she stopped the kiss, snatching up her laptop and getting up, walking over to the other side of the room. she took a seat on her desk and Percy groaned.

"You have to understand that I'm working, dummy." Annabeth smirked and Percy shook his head, frowning.

"Again, that's no fun, kiddo."

"Don't call me kiddo when I just outsmarted you, idiot." Annabeth swung her feet back and forth before continuing. "By the way, remember when I met up with your sister and you about two months ago?" Percy nodded. "Why did she call you Kelp Head?"

"I swim." He admitted, studying Annabeth for her reaction.

"Oh." She said. She should've guessed that he was a swimmer- after all, you don't get a lean body and a six pack from nothing, right? "You're not on the swim team? Are you slow?" She teased, and he smirked back at her.

"No." He leaned back and crossed his legs. "I got kicked off the swim team. I didn't exactly have good grades." He shrugged. "I have a tutor, so I have better ones, but I couldn't get on the swim team with the season ending and such. I'm going to swim in college, if I can."

"You have a tutor?" She asked incredously. "I could've tutored you, Perce. After all, I'm at the top of my classes."

"I think you know just how well the 'tutoring' would go like." Percy smirked, and Annabeth threw a pencil from her desk at him.

"Oh, shut up." She shook her head at him. "Anyways, who tutors you?"

"Ah, the history of tutors." Percy muttered, sighning. "I had quite a lot of tutors. My current one is Reyna." Annabeth struggled not to grimace. She knew Percy and Reyna have been friends since they became teenagers, and a lot of time it sounded like they were flirting with each other.

"Seaweed brain!" Annabeth exclaimed, after a few minutes. "That's your new nickname." Percy raised his eyebrows at her, and again, the silence came.

* * *

"I'm done!" Annabeth exclaimed in triumph after about half an hour of silence. She looked over at where Percy was, and noticed he was sleeping and snoring slightly. She smiled at how cute he looked even when he was asleep. She set her now shut laptop down, and walked over to Percy. She sat on his lap, awakening the older teenager.

"I-uh- Annabeth?" He asked sleepily, stretching slightly before remembering where he was. "I must have fallen asleep. Oops." He said sheepishly, and smiled at his girlfriend, who was looking at him amused.

"You drool in your sleep." Annabeth stated, laughing as Percy's eyes widened and he quickly wiped the drool.

"Oh, shut up." He groaned again, frowning. "That's not-" For once, Percy was cut off by Annabeth, who kissed him, making his hands almost automatically embrace her waist and pull her closer to him, while her own hands found their way to his hair. He smiled into the kiss, and Annabeth smirked in return.

Before long, though, Percy pulled away, pretending to fan himself. "Man, is it _hot _in here." He smirked, and Annabeth looked confused for a moment before she saw him taking off his shirt. Annabeth raised her eyebrow at him, smiling.

"I'm feeling rather cold, though." She laughed, making Percy ruffle her hair affectionately.

"You're such a little kid." He exclaimed, smirking.

"I am not!" Annabeth poked her boyfriend's chest, pressing her lips into a thin line.

"Yes you are." Percy answered, pulling one of her curls and then letting it bounce back up.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Yes you are." Percy poked her nose. "Now shut up." Annabeth stuck out her tongue at him, and he laughed. "You just proved my point, Annie."

Annabeth, in return got off of his lap, standing up. He stood up after hair, giving her one last kiss before getting out the window, forgetting his shirt. Annabeth waved it in front of the window smugly. "Forgot something?"

"You said you liked it before. Keep it." Percy smirked at her and she hugged the shirt to her chest, watching as Percy descended down the tree. She closed her window after he was gone, and later changed into his t-shirt.

She would never admit this to him, but she did like his t-shirt. She liked the way that when she brought it up to her nose the smell would remind her of him.

* * *

**Filler chapter I guess? I was in the mood to write cute Percabeth fluff ;) **

**/don't get used to these almost everyday updates since I am starting school again tomorrow/**

**_Pastel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Annabeth couldn't help but cringe when she arrived at Reyna's sister's wedding, almost an hour early. It was on a beach, thankfully, as it was on the begining of summer, and it was extremely hot, and Annabeth hated wearing fancy dresses on hot days. But, Annabeth cringed at the decorations- pastel colors everywhere. A pastel nightmare. The envelope and invitation were pasteled colored, also, so Annabeth didn't know why she didn't prepare herself for pastels, which made her want to vomit.

Passing the people who greeted the others and asked (read: demanded) an invitation, Annabeth assumed they were friends of Hylla. Annabeth made small talk with them, and they explained that they were actually family friends, Octavian (who looked horrible, making Annabeth almost gag) and Hazel, who apologized when Octavian was rude. So, she apologized almost all the time.

Annabeth, in her light blue dress (totally not because Percy's favorite color was blue) that reached her knees, with a cut on the side almost up to her hips, felt slightly underdressed. Sure, her father and mother complimented her, (even Bobby decided to let himself compliment her, telling her that Percy would think she was a knock-out - which earned him a smack on the head). Her make up brought out her eyes, and she even put on some mascara, and let her hair down, styling it so the curls were gathered to one side.

Annabeth walked towards where she could see people, and when she reached them, she realized it was just Reyna and Piper making small talk while Jason stood at the side, bored. Annabeth raised her eyebrow at Jason, walking towards him to talk.

"Why are you a hour early?" Annabeth grinning softly at Jason. "Aren't the people who are early supposed to be the girls or whatever?"

"Piper insisted that I drive her." Jason pouted, and Annabeth felt a small tug in her chest. Jason drove Piper here, while Percy was unromantic and didn't even bother to reply to her texts today. Whoop-dee-do. Jason frowned, sticking his hands in his pockets. Okay, now Annabeth felt over dressed- Jason was in a short- sleeved t-shirt with a tie lazily tied on, along with dark jeans. "No hi?"

"Fine." Annabeth muttered, keeping in a laugh. "Hi."

"Hey!" Jason exclaimed, as if he haven't just reminded Annabeth to greet him.

"Isn't this supposed to be a mix between casual and dressy?" Annabeth asked hurriedly, giving the taller blonde a pointed look.

"Well, it is." Jason shrugged, pointing to the blue tie. "Fancy, right? Piper approved."

"Probably because she would approve of whatever you were wearing, even if nothing." Annabeth teased, grinning.

"Well, it's not like you wouldn't do the same with Percy, Annie." Jason, despite the blush covering his cheeks, threw back at her.

"Oh, shut up." Annabeth grumbled, biting the inside of her cheek, hopping her blush wasn't that noticable. Jason threw his head back and laughed loudly, earning the attention of Piper and Reyna, who looked at them with questioning expressions.

"What's so funny, Sparky? And hey, Annabeth." Piper waved half-heartily at Annabeth who nodded her head at her closest friend, while Jason leaned down to whisper something in Piper's ear, which made Piper blushed and smack Jason's arm.

"Let's let the love birds talk, eh?" Reyna smiled at Annabeth. "Hi, by the way."

"Hey." Annabeth grinned back. "You like pastels?"

"No- dear gods, no." Reyna shook her head hurriedly, making Annabeth laugh. "Bold colors are way better. Like, seriously. I'm guessing you don't like them either?" Annabeth nodded hurriedly.

"Pastels are just-" Annabeth imitated vomiting, resulting in a laugh from Reyna.

"I'm not alone, thank." Reyna grinned. "Piper here loves pastels- just look at her outfit." Piper was dressed in a pastel pink summer dress, complete with a light grey jacket. "And Jason agrees to whatever Piper says. At least you don't like Pastels."

"Bold colors are way better, definetely." Annabeth nodded, looking back at the decorations. "Well, the decorations aren't bad. The colours match- pastels and a dark grey, and it's really organized, and I would love it if pastel colors weren't my thing, you know?"

"Yeah, you definetely get me." Reyna grinned. "Shame I don't live here. In my town- People are sucky." She looked back at Octavian and Hazel. "Well, maybe accept for Hazel. She's cool."

"Who's cool?" Someone interrupts, and Annabeth turns around at the sudden voice, surprised at the unfamiliar face. "Hylla, by the way."

"Oh, hey." Annabeth greets, blinking at the older woman standing in front of her. She looked beautiful- her face had some makeup, but it was obviously minimum. Her light pink lipstick suited her lips, and the grey eyeshadow brought out her dark eyes. Her hair was slightly curled and let down, almost reaching her waist. She was wearing a white dress with grey details- the look completed with some pretty bracelets.

"Hey, sis," Reyna nods her head at her sister, who smiles in return.

"No date?" Hylla asks Reyna, who groans in return.

"I told you he will come later!" Reyna exclaims, annoyed. "He'll be here, I promise."

"Alright, then." Hylla looked around, before looking at Annabeth. "No one with you, too?"

"No, no," Annabeth shook her head. "He's going to come later." Annabeth smiled, and crossed her fingers in hopes that he will not be late. Someone called Hylla, and she smiled apologetically at the girls before heading towards the people. "Your sister's nice."

"I guess so." Reyna muttered, sighning. "She just keeps teasing me about my boyfriend- which, by the way, only Piper and Percy know about- and you now, I guess. Percy actually knows him, I think. You're going to meet him- he's really nice, actually, but we don't go on dates often- long distance relationship."

"Oh." Annabeth nodded. "Same age as you?" Reyna shook her head, slightly, grinning.

"He's actually older- but he was held back once." She grimaced slightly. "I think he used to be in the same school as Percy, but I don't know. He was held back in middle school, I think. I don't remember. He works at his uncle's motor shop." Reyna sighed slightly. "I hope he doesn't get his clothes dirty."

"Are you guys going to the same college?" Annabeth asked, making Reyna frown.

"Unfortunately, no." Reyna sighed yet again. "He's going to college here, actually. You know where I'm going." Annabeth nodded, and the two girls stood in comfortable silence, Reyna's eyes going to Annabeth's watch. "Oh!" The girl exclaimed, frowning. "It's already twenty past twelve!"

"Really?" Annabeth's eyes widened. "No way."

"I didn't think time could pass this quickly." Reyna muttered, biting her lip. "I promised I'll help Hylla. Sorry, but I have to go. Bye for now." Reyna spoke quickly, before giving a slight wave and rushing to where her sister was probably located. Shaking her head, Annabeth walked over to Jason and Piper, who seemed to be just sitting in the sand and playing with it.

"Isn't that going to get your outfits dirty with sand?" Annabeth commented, her hands on her hips. Jason and Piper jumped, looking back at their friend. Jason scowled at Annabeth, as if saying 'you ruined the moment, damnit.' Annabeth smirked in return at her friend's boyfriend.

"Oh!" Piper exclaimed, pushing herself up. She brushed off some sand, and looked over at Annabeth sheepishly. Jason groaned, also getting up, and swinging his arm around Piper.

"Annabeth!" Jason groaned. "We were having a _moment._ Not that you know what that is, since you don't have any with Percy, probably." The blonde glared at Annabeth, who just raised her eyebrows at him.

"Jason!" Piper smacked his arm angrily, and pulled herself out of his arms before looking apologetically at Annabeth. "Sorry that he's such a jerk."

"Oh, no, it's fine." Annabeth grinned. "It's not like he knows what he's talking about."

"I swear, if you weren't a girl-" Jason glared at Annabeth, but before he got to finish, Piper cut him off.

"Jason!" Piper bit her lip, annoyed. "Go and talk to Octavian or something." Jason huffed, but left the two girls.

"Who's Reyna's boyfriend?" Annabeth asked, gesturing to the dark haired girl. "I never got around to asking who it was."

"Oh, she told you?" Piper replied.

"Her sister sort of asked her about it when I was there, so you know."

"Alright." Piper nodded, smiling at the blonde. "I don't know if you know him, actually, but I met him a few times. When I had to fix my bike- and since I'm horrible with that stuff, I took it to the Hephaustus Motor Shop- you know the place?" Annabeth nodded and Piper continued. "Yeah, well, it was his and his friend's, Nyssa's, shift. His name is Leo- he's pretty nice." Piper shook her head, smiling softly. "But you wouldn't think he would be Reyna's type."

"Really? Why?" Annabeth asked, crossing her arms, making her bracelets that her mother suggested she wear stand out more.

"Well, it's sort of like Percy and you, you know?" Piper tugged her hair behind her ear. "He and you are opposites, right? It's sort of like that, except Reyna dated guys who were organized, before. Leo isn't really organized. He tends to mess up." Piper eyed Annabeth. "By the way, where _is_ Percy? It's already thirty till, and the guests are starting to file in, you know."

"I don't know where he is, actually." Annabeth bit her lip. "I mean, I wish he picked me up and drove me here- after all, Jason did that, didn't he?- but I don't know what he's up to." Annabeth followed Piper's gaze to where Octavian and Hazel stood, Jason standing next to Hazel and making small talk while Octavian grumbled under his breath. Piper frowned when Jason looked up, and his face brightened when he saw someone. Annabeth raised her eyebrow, wondering who it was.

"It's so hot out here!" A voice exclaimed from where the greeting comittee stood, and Annabeth was delighted to see it was Thalia as her punkish self. She was dressed in a black jacket, grey tank top, and black ripped jeans. Thalia went light on the make up, though, putting on only eyeliner, mascara, and some lipgloss, that Annabeth strained her eyes to see, although her hair was all the same- short and spiky.

"Thalia, shut up please." Another voice, which Annabeth knew all too well, exclaimed. The person to which the voice belong to grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, whispering something in her ear. (Probably something along the lines of 'this is a wedding, for gods' sake, Thalia!')

"Is that Percy?" Piper's jaw dropped, and Annabeth had to admit, Percy wasn't looking that bad. He was holding on to Thalia's wrist, his black hair messy, as always, and a blue green t-shirt making his eyes stand out, alond with a black tie that seemed to be tied messily to match the look, along with jeans. Percy was dressed in the same style as Jason, although Percy seemed to pull it off a lot better. "Holy- like wow."

Piper wasn't the only one breathless at Percy's look, as Annabeth herself was impressed at how freaking _hot _ he looked, but Annabeth's cheeks flushed as she noticed other girls her age were also staring at him. Annabeth, snapping out of it, grinned at Piper, because she knew the girl, even if she found Annabeth's boyfriend hot, didn't actually have feelings for him and wouldn't want to woo him.

"Close your mouth." Annabeth bumped into Piper with her shoulders, grinning.

"I-oh!" Piper exclaimed, her face red. "No fair. It's not my fault your boyfriend knows how to look good without trying, honestly. Jason looks only half as good- and as much as I love that jerk, I just- wow." Annabeth was only half listening, keeping her eyes on the cousins. "Wait- that's Thalia?"

"Yeah, his cousin." Annabeth nodded. "I think Jason's sister? Not sure." Annabeth grinned as Percy located her, waving at her- making her heart flutter. Thalia rolled her eyes at him, pulling her wrist out of his hand, and walking over to Jason and punching his shoulder lightly.

"Thalia Grace, right." Piper nodded. "She is Jason's sister. I think they're half siblings, though? Their mother- who died of drug overdose, actually, had been married to Mr. Grace- Zeus was his nickname, and she cheated on him with his own twin. Sucks, right?" Piper looked back at the crowd, now noticing that Percy was makiing his way towards them, greeting several people on his way and making small talk. "He's coming here. Tell him I said hi, I'm going to go greet Thalia." Piper winked at Annabeth, who blushed in return, and rushed off.

"Hey!" Percy greeted Annabeth, pulling her in for a hug once he got to her and quickly pecking her on the lips and pulling away before Annabeth could kiss back, making her groan, although she wasn't a fan of PDA, but, hey, once in a while she liked longer kisses when she could grip his hair. "Oh, c'mon, don't be greedy, Annie." Percy ruffled her hair, messing it up and she swatted his hand away.

"Percy!" She hissed, making an attempt to fix her hair. "You messed up my hair!"

"Calm down, it doesn't have to be perfect." Percy smirked at her. "I like it when it's a bit messy."

"This is a formal occasion!" Annabeth groaned, still trying to fix her hair.

"A half casual _and half formal_ occasion," Percy pointed out, catching Annabeth's hands in his own and kissing the top of her head gently.

"I hate you." Annabeth groaned, frowning, while Percy just laughed at her comment.

"You know you love me. Everyone does." Percy grinned, while Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Full of yourself now, great."

"Shut up." Percy glared at her, although his smile told her that he wasn't angry.

"Make me." Annabeth glared back at him, challenging him, expecting for him to be flustered. Percy just raised his eyebrow at her.

"Annabeth, I thought you knew what happens when someone uses those words." Percy grinned. "and you're not a fan of PDA. Something isn't exactly right here, hmm?" Goddamit, the idiot made her blush.

"You live to make me blush, huh?" Annabeth asked, biting the inside of her cheek, while Percy just smirked at her.

"It's fun." Percy replied, and Annabeth stood on her tiptoes to kiss the idiot, who smiled against her lips, before gently pulling back.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to start making longer and longer chapters now. This is about 2.5 thousand, and the numbers should just increase from now. Consider this as a make up gift because my update schedule is so messed up like wow. **

**/first this was supposed to be half as long, and was suppossed to be the whole wedding, but this is not even one third I think. Next chapter is going to be the 'I do' Parts, and Annabeth imagining her future. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this! It felt awesome to write this, and I just kept having ideas for this and was going to make it even longer, but decided not to, since I still want to update Popularity Bet.**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update wednesday! ;)**

**_Pastel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Annabeth didn't really enjoy weddings. Sure, she had only been in one- her father and her step-mother's marriage (when she was seven) and that was so boring. It was torture for Annabeth.

So, it surprised her when she actually enjoyed the climate of the wedding (and no, it wasn't because of Percy or her friends, of course), although she wasn't really focused on the wedding itself. She remembered how she always wanted her wedding- on a beach, also, because she felt like the beach symbolized the freedom that she hardly possessed in her life.

Annabeth always imagined herself in a big gown when she was little- white with silver highlights, with short sleeves, and a multiple layer skirt.

However, as some could've probably guessed, Annabeth's view changed from now on, due to her life changing roads for not the first time. She now could clearly see herself in a sleeveless gown- less elegant, she supposed, but more 'Annabeth.' The dress itself would end at the kness, a flowy and smooth texture that the wind would blown softly to make it move slightly. The dress would have light silver highlights and silver or blue or green ribbon belt around her waist, keeping the dress in place. Annabeth knew that if the time would come when this dress would come to use, Piper would be more than happy to design it.

Annabeth sighed mentally, her eyes still trained on the wedding, but her mind far away, deep in her imagination.

She remembered when she was younger, she had always imagined a perfect wedding- the same wedding-everything the same, except for the people, because her father had spent many nights telling her about his perfect wedding with her mother, who later died while giving birth to Annabeth- Annabeth always hated that story, because she always thought that her father was telling her that to make her feel sorry- to make her feel like her mother died because of her.

Pressing her lips to a thin line, she averted her gaze to Percy, for the first time that day wondering if he didn't dress fancy enough, but looking around she noticed that was not the case, as multiple guys were also dressed like that, although none were pulling the look off as well as Percy.

"Do you, Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, take Kinzie Nymph for your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worst?" Annabeth head snapped up suddenly as she heard the vows start.

"I do." Hylla smilled at Kinzie, her light cream coloured dress reaching her knees, the wind blowing it to side slightly as the girl stood at the altar.

"Do you, Kinzie Nymph, take Hylla Ramírez-Arellano as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Kinzie grinned back at Hylla, her sleeveless grey dress with black highlights reaching a bit above her knees, hugging the girls figure.

The crowd erupted in cheers as the just wed couple kissed, Hylla throwing the flowers into the crowd, them landing right in front of Reyna who smiled as she picked them up, Leo giving her a peck on the lips.

Percy took Annabeth's hand, intertwined their fingers together as the guests followed the newly weds out onto the beach for the awaiting celebration.

* * *

"Annabeth!" Percy's hand pounded on Annabeth's house door, about two weeks after the wedding in mid-august. "Annabeth!" The door opened mid pound, almost making Percy hit the person opening the door. Percy retracted his hand, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Perseus Jackson." Sue pressed her lips into a thin line, crossing her arms over her chest, looking up at the dark haired skater.

"I prefer Percy." Percy interrupted before Sue could continue, resulting her in glaring at him.

"Annabeth told me about you, actually." Sue step aside so the boy could come in and closed the door when he came in. "And, since, Frederick- her father, doesn't want you to visit our house, but he's at work now, I never got to question you. And now's a chance as good as it will get right?"

"I guess?" Percy answered, pushing the letter he brought into his other hand while his right hand ran through his hair.

"Do you have any plans for the future?" Sue asked, leading Percy into the living room.

"Well, yeah." Percy lifted the evnelope with the letter unsurely. "This is kind of why I came, actually."

"Really?" Sue shook her head. "Kids this days. Well, go up to Annabeth's room then." Percy shot her a look which she didn't see, before storming to Annabeth's room like Thalia would, taking big steps. Annabeth's door was open, and the girl had her headphones in, her head bobbing to the rhytm of the music. Percy smirked as he saw that Annabeth didn't notice that he entered her room, and he succesfully threw the letter on top of the homework she was doing, plopping down on her bed.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, throwing her headphones off on the floor, grabbing the letter. "What's this?"

"Hey, no greeting kiss?" Percy whined, pouting, and Annabeth quickly turned around to peck him on the lips before turning back to the letter. "That's better."

"Yeah, well, whatever." Annabeth shrugged, grinning at her boyfriend who was still pouting. "What is this?" She held the already opened envelope in her face, about to reach in and take out the letter.

"I'm not going to tell you until you give me a better kiss." Percy kept pouting, getting up and walking over to Annabeth's desk where she was sitting. Turning the chair around so he could face her, he put his arms on the armrests, leaning down so his face was at the height as Annabeth's.

"Fine." Annabeth said, her face heating up as she set the letter down at her desk and looked at Percy, her grey eyes scanning his face as he leaning in, his eyes fluttering shut, and Annabeth followed, capturing his lips with her lips, smiling into the kiss when Percy's hands found themselves around her waist, pulling her towards him.

Percy pulled away, leaving Annabeth wanting more.

"Percy.." Annabeth whined, biting her lip as the older boy smirked at her, her hands tugging on his sleeves.

"The letter." Percy sing-songed, grinning.

"That can wait." Annabeth reasoned, smiling a flirtatious smile at her boyfriend, who looked at her quizzically.

"Annabeth, don't even try to, you know." Her boyfriend gulped, his confident attitude gone as he was left flustered, making Annabeth laugh. "I hate you, you know that?"

"You know you love me." Annabeth grinned back at her boyfriend, picking up the envelope and taking out the letter, about to start reading it when Percy interrupted.

"Wait!" Percy stopped Annabeth, who looked up at him with one eyebrow raised. "I want to tell you what's in there, myself, before we both read it."

"You didn't read it?" Annabeth asked, surprised.

"Of course not! Why would I read it without you?"

"Well, what is it then?" Annabeth crossed her arms, waiting for her boyfriend's response.

"It's a letter," Percy started, earning himself an eye roll from Annabeth. "From the college I want to go to. I could read that much without my dyslexia messing up, and since you read a lot I thought we could read it together?"

"Aww!" Annabeth cooed, grinning. "Alright." She opened the letter and skimmed through the information before reading it with Percy. "Dear Perseus Jackson," Percy cringed. "We have received your application for the Sports and Arts California College' blah blah blah..."

"Annabeth!" Percy whined. "Read all of it!"

"You can read the rest of it with your mother, later." Annabeth brushed it off.

"Fine. I still hate you, though." Percy grumbled, crossing his arms and plopping down on the bed.

"Where was I... oh here!" Annabeth muttered before talking out loud again. "'You are officially enrolled in the Sports and Arts College. Please report to the college in two weeks, (September first), or call the number 123-456-123, to decline or confirm that you will be going to this College.'"

"I.. got in?" Percy looked at Annabeth with his eyes wide for a moment, before jumping up and engulfing Annabeth in a hug, making her drop the letter. "Oh.. my gods.. I can't believe it.."

"You can all the way here not even knowing if you got in while believing you wouldn't get it?" Annabeth asked, making herself stop her tears from flowing down.

She wasn't sure if they were from the joy, or from the sadness, or both. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that this- Percy going to college and Annabeth staying here- this long distance relationship was not going to work out.

"Of course!" Percy exclaimed, pulling Annabeth even closer to him, if possible. After a moment of silence, he looked down to see her blinking back tears. "Wait- why are you crying? Annabeth, what happened?"

Annabeth was sure that the relationship wouldn't work out- and Percy here being only happy, not even thinking about the cause it would have on their relationship, seemed to only make her mad. She pulled away from him, this time letting the tears flow.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, concern in his voice. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" He said, reaching out with his hand for her, but she scooted out of his reach.

"Don't..." She said through tears, gulping. "This- this isn't going to work out, Percy. I think- I think we should jus- just become friends for the time being." Percy's mouth opened wide, and he closed and opened it a few times (which Annabeth would tease him for, if it was in a different situation).

"No- no- no." Percy shook his head, moving back. "Anna-Annabeth...," His voice cracked and she could tell she hurt him just from his expression, but she looked away. "You're- no. Annabeth- no."

"Long distance relationship don't work out, Percy." Annabeth exhaled loudly. "And I can't be with you while you're in California. We can still be friends- but not a couple. Please, Percy- you have to understand."

"Annabeth- you can't-," Percy's eyes fluttered close multiple times and she herself realized he was holding back tears.

"Percy- with me being away from you- with me being so far away from you, there is a risk that one of us will simply... cheat on the other." Annabeth reasoned, if only with herself, while Percy's expression changed from sadness to anger to sadness and anger.

"You know I'm not one to do that!" Percy protested, biting his lip. "I- Annabeth.." He reached out for her again, resulting in her crossing her arms and look away.

"Leave. Please."

* * *

**A/N: /cries because Percabeth break up/ **

**This is not the end of the story, it's something like the middle? Idk.**

**/check out the pool on my page to choose what stories you want me to write next, since I have plenty ideas for them/**

**;)**

**_Pastel**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot and the oocness of the characters /cries.**

**Enjoy the chapter and review! :)**

* * *

Glaring at his phone, Percy scrolled through his conversation with Annabeth. Or, rather, his lack of conversation.

All of the texts lately (in the last two days after the break up) were his.

_Annabeth please answer_

_Annabeth_

_I cant do this Annabeth_

_Annie answer me_

_Annabeth_

At this point, he was sure she blocked his number, although he couldn't be sure since he was crammed up in his room all day for the past two days, hardly eating, just sleeping and doing nothing with his life when he just got the opportunity of a lifetime and wanted to throw it away for the one girl that meant everything to him for the past months.

After his decision of doing that, Percy didn't move from his bed for the next week, only making occasional trips to the bathroom when needed.

So, after the week passed, Percy got up, dressed, and left without a word to his mother, who was probably worrying about him (and working on her book, too) so Percy didn't even bother to interrupt her. He was dressed lazily in a hoodie, jeans, with a beanie thrown over his bed head that he had been too lazy to comb. Grabbing his skaterboard, and wallet, Percy walked out, putting his wallet in his hoodie, he hopped on his skateboard, and succesfully made it to the flower shop a few streets down which he had been visiting frequently over the course of his relationship with Annabeth, so frequently that the girl his age working there actually became his friend.

"Oh, hey, Perce," Katie, the girl that worked him, greeted from the store when he walked in, dropping his skateboard next to the roses, and walking over to her.

"Hi." Percy replied, his voice monotone and blank as he took off his beanie for a moment and ran his hand through his hair before dropping the beanie over his head again.

"You will tell me what happened right now." Katie pressed Percy, eying him suspiciously.

"I got accepted into college, actually." Percy groaned, his hands covering his face.

"...," Katie hesitated before speaking, as if she was choosing her words carefully. "What happened to you and Annabeth's relationship? You haven't visited the flower shop in about ten days, Percy. What happened?"

"I- she- she broke up with me after I told her about college." His voice cracked and the boy decided he had to man up as he pulled out a chair and sat at the table in the flower shop, Katie fast walking to him and sitting across from him, not bothering to take off her apron. "She- she said long distance relationship don't work. She didn't even try, Katie. She didn't even try." Percy wiped at his eyes, blinking his eyes rapidly.

"I'm sure she just had an inside conflict with herself, not realizing that if anyone could pull off a long distance relationship, it would be you guys, I'm sure." Katie comforted Percy, who to her was much like her older brother. "She's just scared, Percy."

"She had the nerve to tell me that I could cheat on her in college." Percy took a deep breath, calming down. "I wanted to buy her the flowers I always do, and give them to her and apologize, telling her that we can pull this off."

"I'm sure that's going to work." Katie promised Percy, getting up to fetch the flowers. After a moment, she came back with an expensive bunch of flowers in her hands, handing them to Percy. "Free of charge, Perce."

"Are you sure?" Percy asked, getting up when she gave him the flowers. Katie nodded, smiling at Percy. "Thank you. You are the best." He hugged her, cautious as to not ruin the flowers, and practically ran out, grabbing his skateboard, pushing it forward before getting on it and making his way to Annabeth's house, which was luckily not that far from the shop. He knew he shouldn't have, but he kept worrying. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head.

When he finally rolled into the driveway of the Chase finally, casually hopping off his skateboard, letting it drive further into the driveway as he contemplated which way he could enter the house- the normal way, or the Percy way.

He could enter through the doorway, resulting in a probably angry Mr. Chase, or hop through Annabeth's window and risk ruining the flowers from Katie.

Percy decided on the other option, opting for climbing to Annabeth's window. He climbed the tree, almost falling three times until he finally climbed the tree, the flowers undamaged. He reached for her window, pushing it open, nearing towards the window, only to fall in, landing at an awkward angle in which his arm somehow managed to land under his back, his legs sticking up in the air somehow until he managed to collect himself and stand up, the flowers in a horrible state and the wrist of the arm which he landed on red and hurting. He pushed himself up, brushing off some leaves.

"Percy?" Annabeth exclaimed, looking up from her laptop from where she was working. Percy's heart decided to be stupid and flutter when he realized she was doing just as bad as him, laying in her bed with a blanket covering her.

"I - I came here to apologize, Annabeth." Percy managed to say without sounding like a guinea pig, and he took a deep breath. "We can work this out, Annabeth. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Annabeth said in a firm voice, and if Percy wasn't so bad at talking right now, he would probably respond with a Spiderman reference, ('But those are the best promises.').

"Annabeth, I can keep this promise." Percy pleaded, losing all of his dignity and punk-boy-ness. He didn't care at the moment, although he was sure that later he would be proud that Nico- or wose, the Stolls weren't here to film this and use it as blackmail.

"Percy." Annabeth's voice cracked, and Percy's heart sunk low as he thought of how much he was hurting her right now. "We can work this out- as friends."

"But, Annabeth-,"

"As friends. Nothing more." A small sob escaped her lips, and his heart sunk even lower if possible. "Please, Percy. Don't make me do this any longer."

Official News: Percy Jackson's Heart Broke Yet Again. This time, though, it shattered into even smaller pieces if possible.

"Annabeth- trust me, please." Percy's voice cracked as he watched her. "Please, Annabeth."

"Percy." Annabeth's firm voice returned as she turned away from him. "We've only been together for a bit more than two months. This isn't exactly a long term relationship, Percy."

"Annabeth-," Percy blinked rapidly as he watched her back. "Annabeth- Annabeth.."

"No, Percy, please." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Please just go." He dropped the flowers on her bed, feeling defeated.

"Bye." He managed to say, his tongue itching to say three words. _I love you._ "Annabeth-," His voice cracked once more and he stopped in the middle when he noticed her body shaking. He went out the window without finishing his sentence, hoping he would land on the tree while his head was occupied with the thoughts of a certain blonde.

Percy landed on a branch. He exhaled loudly- at last one thing was working for him. The thought didn't last long, as the branch broke and sent Percy's crashing down in a chorus of 'ouch' and curses as the branches managed to rip up his hoodie. One branch eventually managed to get a hang on his hoodie, and Percy was hanging a few inches from the ground by his hoodie.

"Thank gods." Percy breathed out, managing a small smile before he realized he was crashing down again and hit the ground with a loud curse. He lay down on the ground for a moment- completely forgetting about the 'Annabeth' incident. He got up, brushing off some imaginable dirt off his pants, before he got on his skateboard- going to the place where he could count on someone.

Thalia Grace's mansion, of course.

* * *

_WE TAKE THIS MOMENT TO INTERUPT AND TELL YOU THAT PERCABETH WILL BE BACK SOMEDAY... HOPEFULLY. OKAY BYE_

* * *

"Hold on." Thalia gestured for Percy to stop talking. "You broke up a _week _ago and I don't know anything? Excuse me?"

"Look, I wasn't in the mood-," Percy started to explain, but Jason cut him off with the same pointed glare.

"Who knows?" The rather preppy blonde- a high contrast from his sister, asked the slightly-punk boy, glaring.

"Only Mom." Percy said, and after a moment of consideration, added, "and Katie Gardener. From the flower shop."

"You told someone you hardly know before you told me?" Thalia shrieked, throwing her hands in the air. "Dude! No wonder she broke up with you! You didn't get any tips when your relationship was failing!"

"It wasn't failing!" Percy yelled back at her, meeting his cousin's eyes with a glare. "It was perfect just a moment before it all crashed down!"

"Oh." Thalia breathed out, tapping her chin and looking off into the distance for a moment, before she looked at her brother, managing to speak in one voice with him. "Punk makeover."

"What?" Percy exclaimed, eying the two carefully. "Punk Makeover?"

"You're standing between normal and punkish." Jason explained at Percy's surprisement. "You need to choose a side, and since you are wild and unpredictable-,"

"Hey!" Percy protested, but Jason just ignored him and continued.

"You are going to look better in a punkish style." Jason frowned for a moment before continuing. "Piper can come later on and determine if you look better punkish. After the transformation, of course."

"Still, why are you planning to 'transform' me?" Percy asked, biting his lip.

"Because," Thalia grinned mischeviously. "As much as I like Annabeth, we're going to make you a chick magnet, so that Annie gets jealous and comes running back to you just like _that._" On cue, Jason snapped his fingers.

"Well, what do you have in mind, then." Percy asked, uninterested, his mind again occupied with Annabeth.

"New haircut!" Thalia exclaimed happily, which did not match her appearance.

"M-my hair?" Percy stuttered, running a hand through his already long, beloved hair. "No way, Thals."

"Shut up, Kelp Head." Thalia glared at her cousin. "We're going to be matching punk cousins. Jason, explain the haircut."

"But-," Jason protested.

"Wait. You planned this out? When?" Percy's disbelieving cry came.

"Duh. I knew a time like this would come." Thalia grinned, and shook her head. "Get on with it, Sparky."

"Fine." Jason glared at his punky sister, mumbling things under his breath as he briefly explained the haircut and the appearance. Percy zoned out in his thoughts, thinking about Annabeth and hoping he would get her back.

About two hours later, Thalia had gone off to some shops to get Percy some fitting clothes for 'his new style.' Although Percy complained a lot, he enjoyed the new look a bit too much.

His hair was done amazingly- even better than his last haircut and he wondered where Thalia learned to be such an amazing hair dresser. His hair was slightly shaved on the sides- although it was still long-ish, but the top was definetely longer and styled slightly up, half of it falling on his face anyway, the back of his head covered with a dark blue beanie.

He had a band t-shirt on (Paramore, he realized, and nodded approvingly) with the sleeves ripped off, showing his lean and tan arms, and also uncovering a tattoo he had gotten a year ago on a drunk accident with Thalia and Nico- the tattoo was trident surrounded in water. He had on ripped jeans which ended at his black combat boots.

"Not bad." Percy nodded at Jason, raising his eyebrows slightly. "I didn't think that a prep like you can do stuff like this." Percy teased, grinning.

"Shut up." Jason stuck out his tongue at Percy. "Just because I'm not punkish or whatever doesn't mean that I can't do cool stuff, idiot." He checked his phone yet again, waiting for a text from Piper to signalize that she was on her way.

"Oh, so making someone more punk is cool?" Percy raised his eyebrow, smirking.

"Will you just shut up?" Jason glared, not enjoying the fact that Percy seemed even taller than him now. Percy lost Jason's attention when the blonde's phone buzzed, signalizing a text. "Pipes's here!"

"Already?" Percy asked, as Jason rushed to open the door, revealing a smiling Piper.

"Hey guys!" Piper greeted them as she kicked off her sneakers, yawning. "Quite boring day, isn't it?" she continued, giving Jason a slight peck on the cheek, not noticing a smirking Percy. "So, why'd you guys- Percy?" She asked, her eyes widening like in comics. "You've changed." She managed, a light blush covering her cheek.

Percy took a subtle glance at Jason, realizing the blonde was getting jealous already. Percy looked at Piper, who seemed to get a mischevious glint in her eyes as if she understand what Percy wanted to do.

"I see my look's already working," Percy smirked, sticking his hands in his pockets and making his way to Piper and a very irritated Jason.

"Oh, really?" Piper asked, twirling her air and grinning at Percy, while Jason clenched his fist.

"Percy, I swear-," Jason stopped when they started laughing. "Wait, what?"

"Chill, man." Percy grinned. "We're just playing games on you."

Although, even if Piper was only acting like she was attracted by him, she had to admit, he was a chick magnet.

* * *

"Percy, you have no reasons whatsoever to doubt us." Jason stated matter-of-factly, glaring at the older boy. His girlfriend nodded.

"We can have you get Annabeth back." Piper assured him yet again, and Percy groaned.

"But I don't want to play with Reyna's feelings like that!" Percy protested, glaring at that. "That's just mean."

"You can ask her to act like she's your girlfriend, not actually be your girlfriend." Piper pointed out, shrugging. "It's that simple, really."

"That's still mean." Percy pouted.

"You will shut your mouth and listen to us, Perce." Now it was Piper's turn to glare, resulting in Percy just dropping his head.

"It's simple," Jason reasoned with the boy, frowning at his behaviour. "It's just a few steps."

"That drag themself out over two years." Percy grumbled. "Joy."

"One year if you're lucky." Jason reminded him, and the boy frowned.

"I guess." Percy frowned, about to run his hand through his hair when he remembered the new haircut and dropped his hand awkwardly. "Explain the rules again, for all it's worth."

"Well, so after you go to college, you'll have to skype Annabeth regularly, maintaining your status as her friend- maybe even gaining the status as best guy friend, and here's the thing- you friendzone her. You'll ask her how you could dress to impress Reyna- or any girl that goes there, really, eventually making Annabeth regret her choice, so that when you come in the summer she'll tell you that she loves you, yadda yadda yadda."

"Seriously?" Percy asked, his eyes wide. "It's that easy?"

Before Jason could respond, a voice bounced off the walls, signaling that Thalia returned.

"I'M BACK!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**i know im neglecting my other stories by reviewing this one so frequently but whatevs i like this one**

**this will have AT LEAST 10 more chapters, so it would range to about 20- something chapter, although I might make this a first story, and when he goes to college it'll be a second one, but im leaning towards the decision of making all of it in the same story so hopefully you guys will like this and stuff**

**omg i dont like prewriting chapters because i always forget about them but whatever**

**okay so this was meant to be a chapter for next week but whatever**

**if you guys want updates on the story /or whatever/ i post things on my insta; pastelhellhound**

**so yeah bye**

**_Pastel**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Percy lounged on the bench in the park, bored out of his mind as his thoughts progressed around the events that happened earlier this week (and also the fact that he seriously needed to start packing his things if he wanted to make it to the college for the start of school- it was already August 25th, and the journey by plane would take a few hours- but it would be better to be in college at least a day earlier). He had noticed after the makeover, a lot of girls were checking him out- and, if someone was watching him, they might think he was oblivious to it- but he just decided to ignore them. After all, in barely a week he would meet more girls- hopefully ones that would take his mind off of Annabeth.

Annabeth. Percy frowned, taking out his phone and turning it on and off repeatedly. He didn't really have anything to do- Annabeth wasn't replying to his texts, Preppy Jason was being boring (as always), Piper was obviously busy- probably making Annabeth feel happy- maybe setting her up with someone. Gritting his teeth, Percy thought about his cousin, Thalia- although he already spend almost all the week with her training him, teaching him what to wear and how to act. He shivered at the memory- it was pure torture.

Thalia was cool- although too much Thalia equaled not a cool Thalia.

Katie crossed his mind for a brief moment; but he shook his head. He had only met Katie (well, technically not, but whatever) and didn't want to drop a burden on her shoulders, seeing as she was in a happy relationship herself.

Leaning back in his seat, Percy closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of who he could call, when someone broke his train of thoughts. He looked up to see a girl- who seemed to be his age, he noted. She was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Excuse me?" The girl was saying- confident, and not seemingly scared. Perhaps she was good at hiding her emotions, although that didn't seem to be the case.

"Oh, sorry." Percy apologized, blinking slightly as his eyes caught her eyes- dark, black eyes which seemed to be extremely deep. "Didn't, uh, notice you."

"Oh, don't worry." The girl bounced back on her heels, grinning. "You're Percy Jackson, right?"

"Yeah?" Percy replied, his eyebrows scrunching up, as he watched the girl curiously. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm Piper's friend- although we don't really talk much since we live far away, after all." The girl seemed to frown, but Percy couldn't be sure. "Well, anyways. I'm Bianca Di Angelo."

"Nice to meet you, I guess." Percy grinned slightly at her, and the girl shook her head.

"I'm not here to ask for your number, or anything." Bianca laughed at Percy's flushed face. "But, I heard you're going to the Arts and Sports College, right? Across the country?" Percy nodded, looking at her, slightly confused. "I'm going there, too. I was actually sent her to spend the week at my aunts- 'You'll be happy there, Bianca.'" Bianca imitated the voice of her aunt, and Percy couldn't help but laugh.

"You live there?" He asked, pushing himself up, accidentally towering over her.

"Yeah, yeah." Bianca nodded. "I'm going there for Track Running- and Psychology." She shrugged. "What about you?"

"Nothing much, really." Percy bit his lip. "Swimmer and Artist at your command."

"Bianca! Goddamit! Stop flirting and come here!" A voice- slightly squeaky, as if it was caught in the middle of puberty. Percy looked over her shoulder to see a boy- her brother?- yelling at her. When he caught Percy's gaze, he blushed and looked away, as if Percy embarrassed him somehow. He saw a skateboard at the boy's feet.

"He a skater?" Percy asked.

"Yeah!" Bianca exclaimed. "I came here to ask you to help him learn to skate, because the idiot can't for all its worth." She looked down at Percy's skateboard, nodding slightly towards it. "Since you seem to know how to?"

"I do." Percy grinned as he got up, kicking his skateboard so it went up, his hands catching it professionally. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Bianca snorted. "If that's 'sort of,' than horrible is an understatement for my brother- his name is Nico, by the way. He's nice."

"I could get some nice in my life, I guess." Percy shrugged, biting his lip slightly.

"What?" Bianca stopped him, turning to look at him carefully. "What happened?"

"Why should I be telling you what happened if I just met you?" Percy reasoned, his eyes challenging Bianca.

"Because-,"

"BIANCA!" Nico cut Bianca off, making the girl roll her eyes. Percy sighed mentally- the kid, unknowingly, saved him from answering the question.

"'M back." Bianca nodded at her brother, who scoffed at her. "With Perce, here."

"Perce?" Nico asked, scrunching up his eyebrows, a habit similar to Percy's. "What kind of name is that?"

"Nico!" Bianca hissed. "Be nice!"

"No, no, it's fine." Percy smiled slightly. "My name's Percy- it's a shortened version of Perseus- like the Greek Hero."

"That's cool!" Nico grinned. "Is he in mythomagic? Because if he is, then I don't have his card- and I have almost all the cards and- is there a new edition I don't know about?"

"What?" Percy asked. "Look, kiddo-,"

"Nico."

"Whatever. I'm going to help you learn how to skate, got it?" Percy grinned at Nico, ruffling the kid's hair- a habit he got from when he ruffled Anna- her hair. He sighed quietly, turning to Nico. "Show me what you already know."

Nico got on his skateboard (wobbling all the way as he got on it), pushed forward with one foot, and accidentally jumped off, making the board roll away. Percy groaned as Nico ran after the skateboard.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

_KEEP CALM AND WAIT FOR BLOOD OF OLYMPUS_

* * *

Annabeth sat on her bed, wallowing herself in mountains on self pity, when she heard small rocks touch her window, bouncing away with a not-so-quiet, but not-so-loud sound. She breathed out- having mixed feelings about whether she hoped it would be Percy or anyone else, put her book down and walked over to the window in five swift steps. Opening the window, she leaned down, and almost got hit by a pebble heading straight for her eye, that she somehow managed to duck.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth almost yelled from her window, rage spreading in her belly like a wild fire in a dry forest. It was Percy's way of signaling her that he was coming by throwing pebbles at her window and-

Annabeth stopped midthought, and shook her head. Maybe this was could. End of relationship- new beginning, technically.

"You okay, 'Beth?" Luke called down from below, and Annabeth bit her lip. Normally, she would've scolded someone for calling her 'Beth', but she wasn't in the mood, so she just shrugged.

"No?" Annabeth answered, but it came out more like a question.

"Look, I heard about you guys' break up- I wanted to know how you were doing after he left you."

"He didn't leave me." Annabeth muttered before blinking rapidly.

"Did you see what he looks like now? Like an even bigger douche bag." Luke grimaced, obviously not heard her comment before. "I'm pretty sure Piper sent you a text from her phone. You open it?" Annabeth made a 'one moment' gesture with her finger, running to get her phone. Opening it, she went to Piper's message- the one that was unopen. She opened it, quickly read the contents and looked at the photo.

It made her gasp. While it wasn't professionally taken, Annabeth could tell that most likely his punk cousin had given Percy a makeover- and Holy Hephaustus- he looked hot. She couldn't help but drop her phone at Percy looking even better than before- which she thought was impossible. It seemed like Percy would look good in any style, even Preppy.

Although, when she though of a preppy Percy, she snorted. She couldn't imagine her boyfriend in khakis and a sweater.

Her _ex_ boyfriend. Her throat suddenly tightened, and she knew she made a wrong decision. But she couldn't admit to that now, unfortunately. She cursed under her breath. Her 'fatal flaw,' as she liked to call it, was hubris- her pride.

"You there?" Luke's voice brought Annabeth back to reality, and she ran to the window. "You saw it?"

"Yeah." Annabeth managed to squeak out.

"Stupid, right?" Luke snorted from below, and Annabeth shrugged.

"I guess." After a pregnant pause, she continued. "Not my place to judge, though. We hardly talk anymore."

"Be glad that you don't," Luke grinned. "More importantly, be glad that you have me instead."

Annabeth resisted narrowing her eyes. Luke's attempts at fliritng seemed to be more ego-boosting than Percy's. While Luke flirted using himself as the main subject, Percy seemed to do that jokingly, along with flattery.

So, Annabeth did the next best thing, of course, and she coughed.

"You alright up there?" Luke asked, raising his eyebrow at Annabeth slightly, making the girl shrug.

"I guess," Annabeth said, sighning. "Although, I do feel slight, uh, crappy because of the school year without Percy, sort of. I've gotten used to him, as stupid as it sounds."

* * *

_KEEP CALM AND SHIP BRASON- WAIT, WHAT?_

* * *

Percy yawned as he made his way to the park, yet again, to meet up with Bianca and Nico.

What? They were good friends.

Nico was usually awkward around Percy, ("How can I look so good while skating?" "Wait, what?" "Oh! Sorry, nothing,") but Bianca seemed to enjoy Percy's company and they could spend hours chatting about stupid things. Percy was on his skateboard, so used to the shape of the board that he could zone out while riding, trusting his mind to keep him on the road to meeting his friends. Although, the skateboard was so old- he couldn't afford a new one at the moment because of covering college funds, along with food and basic resources- the trusty board could break, or the wheels could just unscrew themselves randomly (while it wasn't a common event, it did happen, and Percy always brought it to Leo who fixed it, refusing any payment).

So, maybe it wasn't very intelligent- Percy gulped as he thought of the blonde that did admit she liked the word- of Percy to just trust the skateboard that was known to break, making even Piper call it a 'death wish'.

And that was very much proved when Percy crashed into a tree. Percy had just ruined his day, by crashing a skateboard into a tree.

Scratch that. By crashing what was a minute before a skateboard in the tree.

"Shit!" The boy cursed, brushing off his pants from the invisible dust that was settled on it, apparently, as he got up. The boy kicked his feet in front of him, glaring at the broken skateboard that seemed to have settled itself in the grass next to the tree, making Percy glare at it even more, if possible.

"Percy?" A voice, one which made the boy relieved and guilty at the same time, came from behind Percy, making him whip around so suddenly, the person who the voice belonged to gasp.

"Sorry," Percy managed to breath out, greeting the girl in front of him. "I just- uh- you see." He gestured to the broken skateboard.

"Oh, gods, Percy." Bianca breathed out, biting her lip.

"I- it doesn't matter. I'll collect the pieces later; I've got a probably impatient Nico to teach." Percy managed a small smile, and Bianca quickly returned it, grabbing Percy's hand and pulling him towards the middle of the park where Percy guessed that Nico was.

"You're right- Nico is waiting. I hope he actually socialized for once when I went to get you- the kid's impossible, I tell you." Bianca continued pulling Percy along, not looking back.

"Heh- I guess." Percy smiled slightly as the girl pulled him along, finally stopping when she came to a clearing, where Nico was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, gods. I'll go find him. You stay here, alright?" Not waiting for a response, Bianca rushed off and Percy shrugged, plupping down on the ground and looking around, trying to see if he recognized somebody, when-

He suddenly seemed to forget how to breathe. His body turned cold when he saw her and his fingers gripped at the grass. He looked away, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, his hands flying to his face for a moment.

Percy knew he probably shouldn't have cared- after all, they broke up two weeks ago- but he couldn't bring himself to forget the sight of Annabeth walking along side Luke at the park.

"Percy?" Bianca called, blissfully unaware of the situation that he was facing, walking towards her with Nico trailing a few feet after her. Percy was about to glare at her, but instead he decided to brush it off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright," Percy smiled at the girl, getting up and greeting Nico, not able to see Annabeth's reaction.

Which wasn't better than his.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Woo, update! Might update tomorrow, so keep looking.**

**Friendly reminder that there's a pool on my page, so go do that ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Annabeth had just got home at half past three, opening her laptop. She logged on to skype, an old habit of hers, than went to work on her architecture rough drafts that she wanted to finish. Thinking about what she could add, she leaned back in her seat.

Tapping her fingers, thinking, on the edge of her desk, she zoned out with her thoughts. Then, suddenly, something pulled her out of her thoughts- the skype ringtone. Annabeth rubbed her eyes slightly on it, clicking accept without really thinking, and she was met with a pair of sea green eyes that she knew all too well.

"Percy?" She managed to choke out, glad that she wasn't holding her laptop on her lap.

"Hi." The older boy grinned, giving a sheepish grin at the camera. "I thought since we were friends, I might as well show you my 'clean' dorm." Annabeth bit the inside of her cheek. She forgot her ex had moved to his dorm already, but she managed to maintain her cool.

"Oh, well, hi then." Annabeth smiled softly, repositioning her laptop on her desk.

"What'cha doin'?" A girl- the one that Annabeth seen that one day, asked, leaning over Percy's shoulder.

Annabeth bit back a nasty comment when she remembered the day- Luke decided to take her to the park, sure that it would help her. Yeah, right. She saw Percy with the girl, and then returned home crying. Go figure.

"I'm talking, Bianca." Percy looked up at Bianca, their faces close to eachother. "You should stop being so nosey. Did you call Nico?"

"Yeah, yeah," Bianca nodded, rolling her eyes. "I did, _mother."_

"Oh, shut up, B," Percy glared at her, but Annabeth could see the affection in his eyes. Her heart dropped in her chest.

"You're talking to me while you're skyping someone," Bianca said, smacking him on the back of his head ("Ouch!") and walking away. "I'm going to go get Reyna!"

"Bye, Loser!" Percy called, then shook his head and turned back to Annabeth, who was watching the two with interest. "Sorry 'bout that. You just met Bianca, by the way. She's a loser and doesn't know how to say hi, but don't mind that."

"Oh." Annabeth managed to say without squeaking. "That's nice, I guess. Do you have a room mate?"

"Not yet, although I'm supposed to get one soon." Percy shrugged, puffing out his cheeks. "It's supposed to be a swimmer of sorts; so we'll have similar schedules, I guess." Percy seemed to think for a moment before continuing. "His name is supposed to be Frank, I think? I don't remembered."

"Cool."

"If you don't want to talk, tell me that." Percy glared softly at her through the camera, frowning. "I just wanted to mend our friendship."

"I'm sorry, then," Annabeth sighed, looking anywhere but at Percy's eyes. "It's just hard to talk with someone you broke up with, alright?" She didn't mean to, but her voice cracked and raised at the same time.

"You were the one that broke up with me, goddamit!" Percy practically growled, his eyes now resembling a storm. "Don't blame it on me!"

"I'm not blaming it on you!" Annabeth managed, sinking in her seat. "It was the better choice!" If possible, Percy seemed to grow even more furious. Annabeth managed not to hide her gaze from his. Never before had she seen this much anger channeled at her through him.

"The better choice?!" He yelled at the screen.

"You don't understand!" Annabeth reasoned, raising her voice. "We could've cracked under the tension of being so far away from eachother!"

Not even a moment later those green eyes dissapeared from the screen, signaling an ended call.

"It was the better choice," Annabeth managed, her voice cracking yet again.

She wished that her and Percy's conversations weren't so tense after the break up. Annabeth made a mental note to try and fix their relationship, but for now she settled on making some architecture sketches.

* * *

Percy ran his hand through his hair, gritting his teeth. Bianca was still looking for Reyna (who was probably making out with Leo in the his room), and the boy guessed she wasn't coming back soon. Percy got up, grumbling under his breath about how annoyed he was. It was sort of his fault, Percy thought as he moved around the room- it was sort of irresponsible for him to hang out with a girl two years younger than him when he was about to go to college. Go figure.

Briefly checking his phone, Percy bit his lip. He supposed he could go to the pool- actually, that was a pretty good idea. Percy sighed when he remembered that the pool was closed for cleaning- and grumbled under his breath, wondering when the girls would come back, hopefully soon. Otherwise, he'd be doomed with thinking about Annabeth.

Falling back onto his bed, Percy sighed. Tomorrow would be the first day of college, and Percy was not ready. He was sure soon would come the parties 'without' alcohol and, probably, drugs, with people hooking up somewhere in the building or closet. Percy groaned, hoping that he wouldn't be stupid enough to drink himself drunk.

Getting up again, the swimmer walked over to his 'art desk' where a bunch of papers laid scattered on it, accompanied by pencils with broken lead and colored pencils and liners and all that boring stuff. Glaring at the drawings, he saw one of the few realistic portraits that he did, and reached out with his hand to touch the pencil lines that seemed so clear at the moment he was drawing, now blurred. Percy picked them up, going through a portrait of Piper that he meant to give to her, a drawing of Reyna and Leo (He totally didn't ship them. Pffft. Percy was punk. He didn't do stuff like that), a portrait of Annabeth looking out her window- oh my freaking gods. Why did he bring that practicular drawing with him? Annabeth didn't know he did it.

Percy bit the inside of his cheek, dropping the drawing to the floor when the door opened, accompanied by a cheery "hey!" from two dark haired girls.

"Hey, guys," Percy looked up, eying the two. "Where's Leo? Weren't you making out with him, Rey?"

"I don't make out!" Reyna protested, her face flustered.

"Yeah, suuuuuure," Bianca nodded sarcastically, smirking. "Totally believe that."

"I- wait. Why did you make a mess here, Percy?" Reyna asked, hurriedly changing the subject. She eyed the drawings on the floor. "Is that a drawing of me and Leo? Is that Pipes? And is that Annie?"

"Wait- Annie?" Bianca asked, eying Percy, looking for any emotion that would lead her to know who she was without getting an answer. "Actually, no, don't answer that. I think I get it."

"Thanks," Percy smiled gratefully at his friend. "But, seriously, where's Leo?"

"He went to greet his roommate and hopefully not freak him out." Reyna shrugged. "His roommate is Octavian? Supposedly he likes to rip up teddy bears, or something- but whatever."

"What about you guys? Do you have any roommates?"

"I don't have a roommate." Bianca rolled her eyes, gesturing to her and Reyna. "I told you before, remember?"

"Oh, right." Percy nodded. "Loser."

"How am I the loser?" Bianca protested, smiling. "That makes no sense."

"You guys make no sense." Reyna crossed her arms, watching the two. "I'm not completely sure, but I think my roommate- Silena, would ship you guys."

"S-ship?" Percy coughed, blushing while Bianca just stood there flustered. "We've only known eachother for two weeks!"

"But you've become good friends, haven't you?" Reyna reasoned, grinning.

"Oh god," Percy narrowed his eyes. "Shipping is horrible. In some weird book series, I think it's Heroes of Olympus? People ship this son of Zeus with a brick."

"Brason!" Bianca squealed. "That's the stupidest ship ever!" The girl laughed.

"Then why are you squealing?" Percy asked, raising his eyebrows, unimpressed.

"Because, Nico was so obsessed with it- he made our friend, Hazel, draw fanart of it." Bianca continued laughing, making Percy roll his eyes and elbow her.

"You're an idiot, you know that, loser?" Percy grinned affectionately at her, and Reyna frowned.

"Get a room, you two!"

"Technically, this is a room," Percy reasoned, sliding to sit down on his seat. "So, we have a room."

"You're annoying, Perce." Reyna stated, her eyes narrowing, leaving Percy grinning.

"I know, Rey." Percy promised, smirking.

"And an idiot." Reyna glared at him.

"I'm your idiot, Reyna." Percy put his hands on his chest, closing and opening his eyes repeatedly. "And you're my leader, honey." He imitated a girly voice.

"First things first- Leo is my idiot, not you." Reyna shook her head, glaring at the black haired boy. "And don't call me honey."

"Aw, you guys are sooooo cute!" Bianca cooed. "But you guys would be a horrible couple. No offense, of course."

"No taken," Percy nodded, waving slightly.

"Of course I take offense to that!" Reyna spoke at the same time as Percy. "You're trying to ship Percy- who's like my older brother and me!"

"Take a chill pill, Rey," Bianca waved her off, shrugging.

"I wish the swimming pool was open." Percy sighed, changing the subject succesfully, shrugging slightly. "I would go for a swim."

"No more drawing, eh?" Reyna asked, walking over to Percy's art desk. "I thought you liked drawing."

"It's stressful." Percy explained. "Especially anatomy. Getting every line nice and swift- and besides, inspiration. I have nothing of the sorts at the moment, anyways."

"Well, then I have great news!" Bianca grinned, almost hopping around the room, making Percy beware of what she was going to say next. "There's a party hosted next week by Silena Beaugard in her mother's house- Aphrodite. Yes, the Aphrodite, kids. We have to go."

"Why?" Percy groaned, pleading Reyna with his eyes to support him.

"Because you broke up with your young girlfriend almost three weeks ago and you need to get out there and flirt your ass off!" Reyna shouted at him, almost sounding as if she was mad. "I did not come here to see my best friend all mopey and stupid- you will get out there and get a freaking date!"

"Oh. Holy crap, Rey." Bianca widened her eyes at her friend's outburst. "You're scary when angry."

"Okay, Rey, before you start lecturing me about flirting and shit, I'm just going to agree to your dumb plan, alright?" Percy promised, rolling his eyes slightly.

* * *

**A/N: short filler chapter**

**Expect short chapters or long waits in between- my school is stupid and I can't honestly slack off and write stories here- i need the time to study for tests! go figure**

**_Pastel**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 16**

**[side note: Percy over reacted in the last chapter because his fatal flaw is loyalty and he would do anything to keep the relationship alive, even take great risks (which, in this case is simply the distance)]**

**[also vote on the poll for this story 'Skaterboy: Annabeth's relationship; who do you ship Annabeth with out of these choices']**

**[remember to vote on the poll for which story/one shot you want next! the first one that gets ten votes will be hopefully posted next week]**

* * *

Percy didn't like parties. Sure, he'd been to most of them when they were thrown by someone he knew, but he usually left about fifteen minutes after arriving, the smell of sweat and the sight of bodies clashing together in attempt to dance weren't really inviting, and the sound of a loud trending tune coming out of the speakers would make him close to deaf.

Although, he was to his last party when he was seventeen, more than a year ago, when most of the party was occupied by clumsy sixteen and seventeen year olds.

Bianca and Reyna managed to convince him to go, so now, at twenty, when the party was starting, he found himself in front of the door. His friends were nowhere to be seen (Bianca was probably talking with Silena, while Reyna stuck close to her, probably bored) so he swung open the door and took a look.

He first response would have been to leave, but he was almost immediately pulled into the sweaty mess of bodies, a person grabbing his wrist as she - or he- pulled him to the food table or whatever it was called.

"I- uh- thanks." Percy managed to say, looking over the crowd of people dancing (or attempting to) before looking at saviour, who was a girl his age (or so it seemed), who seemed to be taller than Annabeth- but still shorted than him, with beautiful cinnamon eyes, and matching cinnamon hair that was in a messy braid that fit her very well. She was wearing a greek styled dress- a lot less slutty than the other girls' dresses in the room, along with sneakers. "'M Percy. You?"

"No problem." The girl looked up and smiled. "I'm Calypso."

"Parties aren't your thing, I guess?" Percy asked, grinning at the girl. When Calypso nodded, Percy smiled. "They aren't mine either. I was dragged here by my friends. Unfortunately."

"I'm Silena's half-sister. I live here." Calypso said, groaning. "I will have to help her clean it up."

"Oh, gods," Percy muttered. "That sucks." Their conversation was interrupted when someone knocked into them, burping out a sorry, before moving along.

"Ugh." Calypso groaned. "Can we go somewhere that isn't here? Or crowded?"

* * *

And that's how Calypso landed in Percy's dorm, sitting on his bed with her legs under her, talking with him. Percy enjoyed her company- better than Bianca nagging him and Reyna kissing Leo. Or flirting with Leo.

Whatever the case, Percy was now stuck with Calypso.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Percy asked, getting up to walk to the small kitchen. "Or coffee, or tea?"

"No, thank you." Calypso smiled.

"You sure?" Percy asked, yet again. "'Cause when Bianca visits, she brings her whole collection of tea."

"Bianca?" Calypso asked, yawning slightly as she crossed her arms.

"Slightly shorter than me, black hair, black eyes with olive skin. She's my friend." Percy explained, making himself some tea.

"No, it's just an unique name. Never heard it before." Calypso paused. "Come to think of it, I've never heard Percy either."

"It's from the Greek myths. Perseus is my actually name, but that sucks, doesn't it?" Percy laughed, joined by Calypso.

"Mine's from the Greek myths, too!" The girl explained, still laughing.

"I've never met someone with a name from the Greek myths except my family." Percy laughed, chuckling as he started to sip his coffee.

They continued talking for the rest of the night.

* * *

Frowning, Annabeth looked in the mirror. Tonight was a 'back to school' party, and Piper decided that she must go to take her mind off of Percy.

Truthfully, Annabeth considered her mind already off of Percy. Sure, she was attracted to him- but as long as they didn't skype and he wasn't here, she was free. (Of course, the moment he would come to visit she would probably jump him once they got to a more private place, but whatever) Humming a stupid song that was on the radio earlier, Annabeth glanced at her clothes. She was wearing skinny black jeans, along with a grey tank top that matched her eyes, but she didn't know what jacket to wear along with it. Her hair was curled to the side, and she had minimum make up on.

"Annabeth! You didn't tell me you had a leather jacket!" Piper exclaimed, pulling out a jacket out of the dresser. She grinned at it, then back at Annabeth. "This matches your outfit perfectly!"

"It-" Annabeth nearly choked. The jacket used to be Percy's, but he had given it to her because it was one of his old ones and he didn't really like it. It was a little too big- but very comfortable. "It's Percy's jacket."

"So?" Piper shrugged. "We can get a jacket of you in it at the party, and text him that he should be sorry he dumped you."

"I kind of dumped him." Annabeth explained.

"Same thing. Don't care." Piper waved it off, tossing Annabeth the jacket and standing up. She was dressed in a short summer dress, along with some leggings and some high heels and a dark jacket. "You guys were cute together, though."

"Pipes!" Annabeth complained. "We had to break up! Long distance relationships don't work out and you know it."

"Who says they don't?" Piper asked, pressing her lips together in a fine line as she applied some mascara to her eyes. "It just matters how much work you put into them. Yours and Percy's would have probably survived. Percy's the most loyal person I know, Annabeth."

* * *

**A/N: **

**sorry for such a short chapter again. I promise they'll be longer- i have a freaking history test soon, and i need to study like wow**

**the next chapter should be interesting**

**_Pastel**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**[check out the pool. new choices added :D]**

**[in advance I apologize for Percabeth not being real here and hope you guys don't mind the other ships at the moment.]**

**[this story is going to be finished in about eight weeks, unless I prewrite other chapters and update twice a week, meaning that it would be finished in four weeks]**

* * *

To say the least, Annabeth did not feel comfortable at the party. She lounged on the side, sipping some punch which was no doubt spiked, while she watched the bodies against bodies.

She wasn't expecting another human being to join her, assuming all of them were busy making out and almost having sex on the dance floor.

"Not a party type, eh?" The guy asked as he leaned against the wall, his eyes focused on somewhere in front of him before they flickered to her than back in front of him.

"Not really." Annabeth shrugged. "I'm more of a nerd, really,"

"Really?" The guy looked back to her and eyed her, his eyes coming back up to hers, wide. "You don't seem like the type."

"I guess." She shrugged again. "My ex used to be punk-ish and I sort of claimed his jacket."

"That's cool?" The guy shrugged, as if copying her. "I'm glad you aren't punkish. My friend forced me here, and I'm guessing yours did, too?"

"Yeah, Piper," Annabeth sighed. "She's making out with her boyfriend somewhere probably."

"My friend is probably trying to flirt and failing really badly. His name is Leo, by the way." The guy turned to face her, and introduced himself. "I'm Adam."

"Annabeth." Annabeth nodded at her newly found acquaintance, smiling lightly.

"Annabeth?" Adam asked, eying her. "That's a weird name. Cute, though."

"Thanks." Annabeth replied, disappointed that a rush of heat didn't come to her face. If Percy would've said that, she was sure that there would've been one. Pushing the thought away, Annabeth focused on Adam. He was tall; with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that were similar to Jason's. He was dressed in a hoodie and jeans. Eying the hoodie, Annabeth managed to read the text on it, 'Jupiter High School Volley Ball Team.' "You play volleyball?"

"Huh?" Adam glanced at her before looking down at his hoodie. "Oh, that. Yeah. Still on the team actually."

"Really? I used to play at Goode High." Annabeth sighed. "I had to stop to get more focused on my studies, though."

"Studies, hm?" Adam asked, eying her. "Worrying about studies while you're at a party?"

"At a party that I was forced to go to," Annabeth corrected him, shrugging.

"I guess," Adam replied, sipping his punch. "I just hope that Leo doesn't do anything irresponsible. Although, I think every girl rejects him." Adam laughed, and Annabeth smiled.

"Oh, gods."

The next few hours passed like that, and eventually, Annabeth went home smiling with the memories of a new friend.

* * *

"I don't know how to ride horses!" Percy protested, as Calypso pulled him towards the stables, located a hour drive away from the city.

"You'll love it," Calypso promised. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she was dressed in a light white shirt and jeans that reached to her knees, along with high boots, probably for riding.

"I don't even have the proper clothing!" Percy cried. Calypso glanced at him, eying his choice of clothing. He was dressed in a hoodie and jeans, along with some sneakers.

"Oh, that'll do fine. You don't care if these get dirty, do you?"

"No...?"

"That's good, since you might fall of your horse." Calypso replied, promptly unlocking the stables. A few moments passed before Percy spoke up.

"Fall off? And why do you have keys to here?"

"I have keys to here because a friend owns this and I have two horses here." Calypso shrugged. "You might fall off because it's your first time, although I doubt it, since the horse you're going to ride on is very calm."

"Oh, gods, I hope so," Percy muttered, frowning as Calypso lead the way.

"I'm going to ride Festus here," She gestured to one stall of the stables and lead Percy forward, pausing at the next one. "You can ride this one here. He doesn't have a name yet," Percy stuck in his arm through the small space, and the horse's head came out. "Don't-," Calypso was about to warn him, but the horse made it's way under Percy's name, letting the boy pet him. "He likes you!"

"Oh, I can see that," Percy smiled a bit as the horse neighed.

"I'll get Festus. Wait for me here." Calypso went back to Festus's stall, getting a horse with a golden coat and black eyes and mane out. Percy managed to find some sugar cubes, and gave them to the Black horse he was petting. "I was thinking about naming him Blackjack."

"Blackjack?" Percy's grinned at her. "I like it." The horse neighed again, as if to show agreement, and Calypso laughed.

"He likes it, too." Percy grinned at her again as he lead the horse out. Accompanied by Calypso, Percy managed to lead the horse out of the stables, and eventually get on it (he totally didn't fall twice off). Calypso sat on Festus next to him, and Percy sat on Blackjack.

"Okay, look- you have to-," Calypso was cut off by the sound of hooves moving. Percy nearly lost his balance, but managed to keep it as he gripped Blackjack's hair, and Calypso urged Festus to start so that she was next to Percy, giving him tips, although he was already doing good.

They didn't notice Hazel Levesque, who stood at the stables watching the two, smiling.

* * *

"You did pretty good," Calypso informed Percy after they left the horses at the stables and walked through the park. "You only fell off about five times."

"Six," Percy corrected her, chuckling. "I guess I didn't do that bad. But if someone looked at my hoodie, they'd think otherwise." Calypso stifled a laugh- Percy's hoodie was covered in mud, just like his jeans; it had rained the other day and Blackjack just managed to make Percy fall in the areas that were still wet.

"I-," For the third time that day, Calypso was cut off, this time by her phone ringing. She checked it quickly, excusing herself and answered it. After talking fro a few minutes, she informed Percy that she had to go; she had forgotten about her friend's wedding practice. Standing on tiptoes, Calyspo gave Percy a kiss on the cheek, then promptly ran off, waving.

"Oh." Percy managed to say after the girl was already off, his cheeks red. Shaking his head, he made his way to his dorm.

About halfway there, he got a message from Piper.

_Hey Perce. How's the college? Not failling yet? ;) Anyways, here's a photo of what you left here. Miss us yet? -Pipes_

Grinning slightly, Percy forgot about Piper shipping him and Annabeth hardcore, and opened the message, scowling when he saw Piper there, her arm thrown around Annabeth, who was- _oh gods, - _who was looking as hot as ever. Biting the inside of his cheek, Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He didn't really understand Annabeth at this point- she broke up with him, and now she was trying to make him jealous? It just made him really confused, and he wondered if Annabeth knew that.

Percy grumbled under his breath, calling Piper, who answered after a moment.

"Hi, Perce!" A bit too cheerfully for Percy's taste. "Got my message?"

"Hey, Pipes. Yeah, I did." Biting his lip for a moment, Percy hesitated before continuing. "I think Annabeth should remember that it was her that broke up with me, not otherwise."

"It was my idea to send the photo, Perce," Piper replied, slightly annoyed. "Besides, she broke up with you because you were going to college across the states! And colleges have freaking parties with alcohol, meaning you could get drunk and bang someone, resulting in a freaking baby, which would mean you cheated!"

"You think I'm like that?" Percy stopped in his tracks, his voice laced with venom. "You know well enough I'm not like that." Keeping his voice suprisingly calm, he continued. "Thank you very fucking much for proving that you know 'oh-so-well' who I am, Piper." With that, he hung up, slipping his phone into his pocket, scowling.

Making he could just get drunk and show them that they were right.

* * *

**A/n: I'm sorry for the short chapter yet again!**

**[i'll try to update Monday or maybe even tomorrow with a longer chapter hopefully]**

**It's hard writing scenes where Percy isn't with Annabeth and vice versa! Ugh**

**_PAstel**


	17. Chapter 17 dont kill me please

**Chapter 17**

**[chapter 17 and I'm still working on this **

**i think this is my longest story ever **

**which is kind of sad]**

* * *

Percy liked spending time at the pool.

He didn't really want to talk to people at the time- even to Reyna, who was his closest friend. So, instead, he lounged at the pool, swimming laps. Eventually, he stopped, slipping out of the pool and sitting on the edge. He was still angry at Piper and Annabeth.

Running a hand through his now wet hair, Percy thought about his life. He wasn't doing that bad in school- it was still the beginning of the year, though.

Calypso had called him a lot from their last meeting, but Percy decided to avoid her, which was working. He honestly didn't feel up to meet up with her again, considering that he might hurt her feelings if he got mad.

Whoop-dee-do.

Getting up and trying to think of what to do with his life, Percy retreated into the locker rooms and changed quickly, grabbing his bag and walking out.

It was already mid-summer, and Percy was still suffering from heart-break, which was caused by a girl two years younger than him. Go figure.

Running his hand through his hair yet again, Percy grumbled slightly under his breath as he walked to his dorm- a three minute walk at least, which he really wasn't feeling up to (but, let's be honest, when was he feeling up to anything?). Moving along slowly, Percy had time to think about the meaning of life.

Pfft. As if he would think about that. Instead, Percy decided to push himself into his studies (not that he would actually do that, but whatever), starting tomorrow.

Moving his bag a bit on his shoulder, Percy found himself in front of his dorm building, opening the door. Fortunately, he had his dorm on the first floor, so he didn't have to suffer the horribleness of climbing up the stairs.

He felt as his phone rang in his pocket, but he simple ignored it. He was almost sure that it was either Piper (who seemed to call him every second of every hour of every day) or Reyna or Bianca. Percy shrugged as he pushed the door to open- not expecting it to, but hey, you got to try all the possibilities.

"Percy! Finally!" Bianca said, smiling at him as he entered, almost making him drop his bag.

"Goddamit, Perseus Jackson." Reyna frowned at him, her arms crossed as she stared down at him from across the room. Percy awkwardly made his way inside his own dorm, then closed it.

"Uh, hi?" He attempted a greeting, and Bianca grinned at him while Reyna fumed.

"You're not answering my calls and avoiding everyone. For gods' sake, Percy!" Reyna almost shouted, making Percy back up.

"I'm not in the best situation right now, alright?" Percy frowned at her.

"You could at least explain to us!" Reyna threw her hands up in the air. "I'm worried for you, alright?" She said, her voice a bit softer than before.

"Reyna-," Bianca tried to interrupt, but Reyna didn't let her.

"I don't care if you don't want to talk to anyone, but you have to fucking talk to your friends, Percy!" Reyna yelled, her voice rising with every syllable.

"Reyna-," This time, Percy tried to stop her from continuing, but the dark haired girl yet again continued, regardless of everyone.

"You're going to listen to me, and you're going to sit down and tell me everything that happened, alright?" Reyna narrowed her eyes slightly, and Percy gulped nodded, while Bianca went to make herself some tea.

"Fine."

Half a hour later, Percy was drinking tea with the girls, spilling his life story, feeling as if he was also a girl and there were about to gossip about Henry Stilles or someone from that band that girls seemed to be crazy about.

Reyna was slowly sipping her tea, thinking while Bianca was staring at Percy, also sipping her tea, as if she wanted to ask him to paint her nails a bright pink or something like that.

"I suppose that you should show her that you don't care about that," Reyna told Percy after he finished. "If you sit here moping she's gonna think you're 'sensitive' or whatever, and for her, I don't think that's a turn-on."

"Yeah," Bianca nodded. "You shouldn't sit here moping. Go out. You guys should become friends again or whatever."

"Or whatever," Percy snorted, and Bianca elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up." She muttered under her breath and Percy rolled his eyes.

"But yeah. You should become friends and show her that you can be independent a month after the break up." Reyna told him, and Percy bit back a smile. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just my cousins told me almost the exact same thing before I went to this college."

"Thalia and Jason?" Reyna asked, increduosly. "Thalia I can understand, but Jason..?"

"Thalia and Jason?" Bianca echoed unsurely. "And they are?"

"My cousins," Percy explained. "Thalia is punk-ish, although she claims she isn't. Jason is like an all-American boy, and he goes to some stupid preppy school, I think? Don't really remember." He shrugged.

"Hey!" Bianca exclaimed. "Maybe he goes to the same school as my brother!"

"Nico?" Percy asked and a moment later Reyna echoed him, launching Percy into another explanaition. "Nico is Bianca's brother. He's sort of punk-ish, too. He's two years older, actually."

"Two years?" Reyna asked and paused for a moment. "The same age as Annabeth?"

"Yeah." Percy nodded, and the trio remained silent for a moment. Finally, after a few minutes, Bianca spoke up.

"We're going to help you get her back." Percy looked at her, and Reyna smiled. "But, we're going to need a girl -,"

"Calypso." Reyna answered immediately, and Percy squinted at her.

"I can't play with her like that-,"

"You need to get over Annabeth. If you don't want to date Calypso for that, then fine. We'll set you up, right, Bianca?"

"Yup."

Percy gulped. He sometimes hated having two girls as his best friends.

* * *

Annabeth didn't really talk to Percy after the break up. So, she heard about him getting angry at Piper from Piper.

And she felt really, really bad. She knew she should probably apologize to Percy and get back with him, but it was a long distance relationship that she thought would break both of them.

She groaned slightly as she laid down, counting down the days to when Percy would come back and they could live happily ever after, unless he had a girlfriend.

Oh, shit.

Annabeth hadn't even considered him having a girlfriend, but, as much as she didn't want to admit it, he must have one with those looks and charms of his.

Sighning, Annabeth hoped that he was oblivious and wouldn't get a girlfriend.

Because, if he di-

Annabeth suddenly flung herself out of her bed, angry with herself.

Her life didn't depend on one guy, and she as sure as hell wouldn't make it so.

She had to focus on her studies, and she will.

So, she pushed her social life in the back of her mind, not caring anymore.

Or, rather, trying to forget how much she cared by throwing herself into her high schools studies.

So she did.

Ignoring calls from everyone, Annabeth got out her books, falling into their world.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for these horrible chapters. Stick with me, alright? Next chapter will be all Percy, no Annabeth. **

**/Next chapter will be the longest chapter, I promise *heart emoji***

**Meanwhile, check the poll, please? I want to know what you guys want next. **

**~THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I know I have been horrible for the past few weeks, but thank yyou for your chapters! They make my day and I just ahhh**

**_Pastel**


	18. Chapter 18 ah dont kill me

**CHAPTER 18**

* * *

**/Quick announcement: I might not update next week, because I might get into the second part of a contest, and besides**

**if anyone wants to talk about the Blood of Olympus, feel free to message me! I've read it already /honestly, felt it was a bit left undone/ so I'm ready to discuss and/or complain :0**

* * *

"Oh, god, I hope he answers.." Annabeth said, waiting for Percy to answer skype so she could apologize to him. A few seconds later a head popped onto the screen and Annabeth prayed that she wouldn't say anything stupid. "Look, before you say anything-," Percy raised an eyebrow but let her continue. "I wanted to apologize, and I'm just - sorry, because-,"

"It's fine, really," Percy smiled slightly at her, interrupting her. "We weren't good together anyways."

Annabeth blinked at him, as if trying to process what he said. A week ago Piper and Percy had gotten into the fight, and Annabeth pulled back her pride and apologized, meaning to get them to get back together.

_We weren't good together anyways._

"Y-yeah." Annabeth choked out, running a hand through her mess of curly locks, which she didn't brush. Was it because of that? Because of the fact that she didn't wear make up? Taking a deep breath, Annabeth wanted to say something but was interrupted by a voice coming from Percy's microphone.

"Perce, goddamit. Hurry up or I'll be late for the track meet. Reyna already went to it."

"Geez, B." Percy rolled his eyes, leaning back to yell back to the girl. "Five more minutes and I'll be done, 'kay?"

"Fine, idiot,"

"You ran track?" Annabeth blurted out, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"No." Percy grinned, shaking his head. "But I promised Bianca and Reyna that I'll go there and make friends."

"Oh." Annabeth answered. "Well, anyways. I've got to go, I'll guess we'll call each other later, right?"

"Riiight." Percy answered, drawing out the 'i.' "Bye!" He said before ending the call, not even letting her answer.

Annabeth sighed, leaning back in her seat. She used it to spin around, trying to keep the sentence out of her mind.

_We weren't good together anyways. _Gulping loudly, Annabeth got up, using the walls to steady herself from the dizzyness after spinning around. She shook her head slightly, walking downstairs.

"Hey, I'll be going out for a bit, alright? Meet up with Piper and all," Annabeth called before heading out, greeted by the cold, october air. She decided to walk- after all, Piper's house was like ten minutes away.

About half way there, Annabeth was feeling extremely cold. She should have picked the car to drive there, but she wasn't really thinking clearly after her talk with Percy.

Did he regret his relationship with her? Annabeth couldn't help but feel disappointed. Even though they had broke up, she felt as if there was a spark in between them..

Maybe she felt wrong.

Shaking her head, she looked up to see that she was in front of Piper's house. Knocking on the girl's door, she heard her yell, "Coming!" and the thumps of feet on wood, before the sound of a key being pushed into the lock, than messily unlocking the door took over, and eventually Annabeth stood face to face with Piper.

Before she got the chance to speak, Piper exclaimed, eyes wide, "What happened?" dragging Annabeth in and promising to make her chocolate.

Several minutes later, Annabeth was sitting in front of Piper on the white sofa, holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"Spill." Piper commanded, sipping her tea before setting it down on the table.

"I skyped him today," Annabeth started, eying Piper. "Just like you told me to. Well, he answered, and I was planning to apologize and say that we could get together again- I miss him- I-I miss us, but," She took a deep breath.

"Did he yell at you?" Piper asked, concerned. "If he did, then I'll beat him up-,"

"No, no. I apologize, and he accepted it, saying that he finally understands why I broke up with him-," Annabeth sniffed. "He said that he also didn't think that we belonged together."

"He what?" Piper exclaimed, eyes wide in anger and surprise. "Shit, Annabeth-,"

"After that a girl, 'B' interrupted him, saying that she'll be late for the track meet if he didn't hurry up." Annabeth finished, looking up at Piper. "I-It's not his fault. It's mine. After all, I broke up with him." Annabeth set her chocolate down, in case that her now shaking hands were to spill it.

"I can't." Piper sighed, standing up, nearly knocking over her cup of tea on the green rug. "You're not going to sit her and cry over him. If he's over you- or at least acting like it, because I'm as sure as hell that what I saw between you two was love, than you're over him, get it? If you sit here moping he's gonna think he's the greatest thing that happened to you in life, and he will not think that!" Piper shouted, frowning.

"Pipes, call down.." Annabeth said, but her voice was drowned by Piper's.

"No, I will not calm down! You need to girl up!" Piper exclaimed, grabbing Annabeth's hand. "You will not sit here moping, understand?!"

"Y-yeah." Annabeth stuttered, eyes wide in surprise at Piper's outburst. "I will not."

"You will not!" Piper yelled again.

"I will not!" Annabeth yelled in return, and Piper sighed.

"Thank you." She smiled at the blonde. "I'm not going to help you get together with him, because he's an idiot to throw you over like that, understand?"

"But, Piper," Annabeth started.

"No. You can get together with him if he apologizes and tries- but, gods, if he does, play hard to get and say no to him once or twice. I'll get you moving but then you're on your own." Piper eyed Annabeth, who nodded.

"Yeah." Annabeth smiled at her friend, who somehow made her feel better. "You're the best, Pipes."

"You know what always helps when your sad?" Piper asked, a mad glint in her eyes. "Library."

"A library? But you never go to libraries- not that I'm against that idea, but-" Annabeth said, suddenly stopping. "Not a normal library?"

"Yes! It's Percy's Aunt's, Hestia's, library, and it has a little coffee place, and Hestia is just the best woman to talk to, I swear," Piper grinned, hurriedly putting on her boots and a jacket, along with a scarf and hat. Annabeth quickly followed, putting her jacket and shoes on, barely having enough time to do so, because Piper started pulling her arm when she grabbed her bag.

Piper unlocked the door, practically skipping out, and Annabeth had to hurry after her so that the girl with the kaleidescope eyes could close the door. After she did so, she opened her car, gesturing for the blonde to get in the passenger seat.

After they were in, the car already on the road, Piper asked, "So. Do you feel a bit better?"

"Honestly?" Annabeth asked, and Piper nodded. "A bit."

"That's good," Piper smiled, keeping her eyes on the road. "I can't wait for you to meet Hestia- even Jason didn't meet her,"

"Oh!" Annabeth exclaimed, making Piper glance at her, surprised, before turning back to the road. "How are things going with you and Jason? Nowadays, things seem to be so focused on me that I don't even know how you two are doing."

"Jason and I are doing fine, I guess." Piper shrugged. "I mean, we don't have problems, but Jason seems to have a routine- we go to the same restaurant every Friday, go to the park early on Saturday, and meet together on Mondays at his or my house." Sighning, she continued. "It's getting sort of boring. Back when I was with Percy- oh. Sorry." Piper broke off in the middle of the sentence, suddenly remembering that the girl beside her was suffering from heart break caused by Percy.

"No, no, continue." Annabeth shook her head, and Piper grinned.

"Yeah, well, when I was with Percy, he'd show up at my house randomly and take me out, or just drop by my house and talk with or something. We didn't have a routine; we just went out when we felt like it, gave each other presents if we found something for each other." Piper shrugged again. "That kind of thing. It was fun, actually."

"So you prefered Percy over Jason?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"No, no!" Piper protested. "No. I liked Percy's unpredictability; you never knew when he was going to drop by with a present or take you out. I like Percy as an older brother; I like Jason as a boyfriend. It's different."

"Jason is extremely strict, isn't he?" Annabeth asked. "Always following the rules and what not?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Piper replied, turning left. "I wish he'd become more wild. Ish."

"But if he became more wild, than he wouldn't be the same Jason you fell in love with, would he?" Annabeth reasoned. "You like Jason for what makes him Jason: his strictness, his punctuality, and the feeling that you can always rely on him. You didn't exactly have that with Percy, did you?"

"Actually," Piper said. "I could always rely with Percy, just not on organization and what not. "Shrugging, the girl continued. "I don't really know how I feel about Jason. And I don't think he knows how he feels about me, too."

Annabeth stared at her best friend, surprised that she didn't see how broken the girl was. Annabeth was crying over an ex that she broke up with almost two months ago, while Piper's own relationship was slowly breaking apart in front of her. And the girl didn't do anything to cause it.

"Oh, gods, Piper, why didn't you tell me?" Annabeth asked, biting her lip. "I can help- I promise-,"

"Annabeth." Piper said slowly, sniffing. "I don't think you can save my and Jason's relationship. I don't think I can."

"Piper- Piper, you can't think that-," Annabeth started to say, but her friend interrupted her.

"It is a lost cause. We just don't work together that well, Annabeth." Her friend sighed, turning away.

"It's not!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Everything can be fixed!"

"Just not this, Annabeth." Piper explained.

"Everything can be!" Annabeth protested, and Piper turned towards her, both girls forgetting that they were in a car.

"It can't." Piper said softly in response.

"-" Annabeth opened her mouth to respond but didn't get the chance to do so when the white fiat suddenly crashed into the driver's side, sending the girls' off the road, Piper already unconcious, Annabeth soon after.

* * *

Percy just came back from his track with Bianca and Reyna, the two girls talking excitedly when they walked, when suddenly his phone rang.

"Uh, sorry," Percy sighed, taking out his phone and answering, the two girls still talking. "Oh, hey, Jason, what's up?"

"_P-Piper and Annabeth were driving to Hestia's coffee shop, a-and," _Jason said over the phone, sniffling._  
_

"What happened?" Percy asked, getting up.

"_A car hit them.. the girls weren't driving the car carefully- it hit the driver's seat- and Piper's in a really bad state and the doctor's don't know if she'll make it and they don't know about Annabeth either and- oh gods, Percy I can't." _Jason said hurriedly, and Percy's eyes widened as the boy cursed under his breath, quickly throwing out a bag and hurriedly throwing some clothes into it and bathroom supplies, packing up in a few minutes.

"Hold on. I'll be there in a few hours- just, oh gods." Percy breathed slowly, and Jason hung up, the two girls looking at him now hurriedly. "Annabeth and Piper were in an accident- I need to get there right now.."

"I'll take you there." Reyna offered, getting up. "You're in no condition to drive."

"I'll come with you, too," Bianca declared.

"You guys can't do this for me," Percy protested, but the girls didn't let him.

"So what? You know you can't stop us." Reyna replied, glaring at him. "Get ready, Bianca- go pack up and come here with your bag. I'll do the same. Stay here, alright?" Percy nodded, sinking onto his bed, while Reyna and Bianca rushed to pack up.

Percy didn't notice how quickly the time passed, but Reyna and Bianca were soon in his room, dragging him out. While Reyna went with him to the car, and packed her, Percy's and Bianca's things in the car, Bianca went and told the receptionist of the dorm that they'll return in a week or something.

Percy couldn't think clearly in the car, sitting in the back alone. He was glad as hell that he wasn't driving, because he could've caused another accident.

That's when it hit him, so suddenly that his eyes widened and he regretted what he said to her earlier, because he knew it wasn't the truth.

It hit him that she might be dead.

That she might not know that he loved her more than anyone.

* * *

**A/N: here have some Piper and Annabeth friendship yay**

**yay**

**yay i totally didn't make them have a car accident pfft what are you talking about**

**pfft love me**

**_Pastel**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Ah thanks for all the good feedback! :) **

**/by the way- thanks to Calypso Atlas :) You gave me an idea of what will happen in the story!/**

**/Piper tries to be the 'glue' (sort of), and tries to get them back together at first, siding with both of them, but later on, like last chapter, she sides with Annabeth because she's mad at Percy for blowing up on her and telling Annabeth that he doesn't think they should be together./**

**/here's a sort of short chapter, but two days in a row of updating so woo!**

* * *

Annabeth's consciousness returned for the third time when she was in the ambulance, rushing towards the hospital.

There, she had the time to recall the events before the accident. She remembered arguing with Piper that her relationship with Jason could be fixed- and in the back of her mind, she remembered how Piper let go off the wheel, turning to look at Annabeth when the car crashed into her side.

Annabeth couldn't feel anything for a few moments after the accident - she recalled blacking out- but when she recalled consciousness, she remembered being upside down, her arm hurting like crazy and her head thumping and her legs not being able to move- squashed under something and the first thought that entered her head was, 'this is not how I wanted to die.'

Using her working hand, she looked over at Piper- almost vomitting. The girl was in a horrible state, unconscious. She had glass shards all over the side of her body, and blood flowing surely over it.

"P-piper!" Annabeth managed, trying to reach out to the girl, before remembering that she had only one working arm. The logical thing would be to call the hospital- if no one did that already, and-

"Gasoline!" Annabeth exclaimed, the smell of gasoline flowing through the air. It was only a matter of time when the car would blow up, and she would not let her friend die. Using her working arm, Annabeth pressed on the seatbelt, making it snap back to its original position, remembering that she was upside when her head hit the top of the car, almost making her black up again.

She yelped in pain, holding her arm. Her legs were still stuck, so she knew she couldn't get out. Scanning the car, she saw that Piper's phone was stuck in between her seat and the middle of the car, she reached up and managed to pull the phone out after about a minute.

Shakily, Annabeth managed to dial 911.

"_Hello, how may I help you?" _The attendant answered, and Annabeth took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello, this is Annabeth Chase and me and my friend got into an accident and she's in a really bad state- I am, too, but she's worse and I-,"

"_Alright, I understand. What's the adress of the place you crashed in?"__  
_

"It's-" And then Annabeth blacked out again, most likely from the amount of blood that she lost, dropping the phone and desperately wishing that Piper won't die.

The second time that she gained consciousness was in the ambulance, and people were strapping her in and putting on a gas mask. Her eyes fluttered open, and one of the people told her,

"Ma'am, please keep still."

Annabeth almost wanted to laugh. She couldn't even move, so how could she not keep still?

Before she could think about anything else, she blacked out.

And, as mentioned before, the third time she woke up was in the ambulance, rushing to the hospital. Her consciousness didn't last for long, just like before, but she managed to think:

"I hope Piper is okay, I hope mom and dad know I love them and I hope that Percy does, too..."

And then darkness took over.

* * *

Percy didn't know when he fell asleep, but he felt when Bianca shook him awake, softly calling his name.

"Percy? Wake up, we're in front of your mother's house." Bianca said, holding his shoulders. "Reyna already went to your mother. She called her before. Your mother knows you're here. We'll unpack and drink some coffee first before we go to the hospital, alright?" Percy nodded sleepily, and Bianca made her way out of the car, holding the door open for Percy, who shakily got out.

"The bags." Percy reminded Bianca, opening the car's trunk, managing to take out his and Reyna's bag, and Bianca hurried to take hers. After they took the bags, Bianca closed the trunk and locked the car before making her way to Sally's home.

The door was already opened, and Percy was too sleepy to remember what happened, until he looked up at the house. It was done neatly, Annabeth would've loved the architecture-

"Shit." Percy muttered under his breath, suddenly fully awake. "I need to go to Annabeth!" Bianca turned to him, a concerned look on her face.

"Percy, calm down. We first need to drop the bags off and get coffee, alright?" Bianca pushed Percy's slightly towards the door. "Annabeth will be alright, I promise."

"A-Alright." Percy said shakily, moving to the doors, eventually entering the house. He dropped his bag near the door, with Reyna's next to it, while Bianca put her in the living room and closed the door, before rushing to join Reyna and Sally in the kitchen, motioning for Percy to follow her.

"Ma'am, do you have a coffee machine, perhaps?" Reyna asked.

"Reyna, dear, you can call me Sally. No need to be formal." Sally smiled at the dark haired girl, who ducked her head in response. "But, yes, I do have coffee. Do you three need cups, too?"

"Yes, please!" Bianca called from the hallway, entering the kitchen with Percy behind her.

"Hi, Bianca." Sally smiled softly at Bianca, who waved in return, walking into the kitchen so she could sink in the seat next to Reyna. "Percy, you look terrible!"

"Love you, too, mom." Percy rolled his eyes, sitting next to Bianca.

"Ma'a- uh, I mean, Sally, do you mind if we, well, crash here for the next few days?" Reyna asked, sparring a look at Percy, who had his head on the table.

"You can stay as long as you like," Sally smiled at them, making the coffee. "Just remember about college."

"Yes, of course," Bianca nodded.

"Any sugars, creams with your coffee?" Sally asked. "If you're hungry, I have some left over lasagna, from Thalia and Jason. They don't know how to cook, though, so the lasagna is a bit- You get the point."

"Thalia visited?" Percy lifted his head. "When?"

"Yesterday. We shared some stories. Jason was just there, somewhat awkward." Sally shrugged.

"Oh." Percy nodded, dropping his head onto the table again. "Well, two sugars and-,"

"Two creams, I know." Sally smiled at her son before turning to the girls. "What about you two?"

"I drink black coffee." Reyna smiled softly in return.

"One sugar." Bianca yawned, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Mhm. Alright." Sally said, getting three coffee cups, before pouring the coffee there, filling the cups. She then closed one, giving it to Reyna. "Here you go, Reyna. Just be careful- It's hot."

"Thank you so much, Sally." Reyna nodded, taking a sip of the hot black coffee. Sally nodded, dropping one sugar in another coffee, stirring, and then giving it to Bianca, who nodded sleepily and drank a bit.

Finally, Sally grabbed two sugars and poured two creams into the last coffee, closing it and handing it to Percy who sipped it, and immediately withdrew, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Percy!" Sally exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Off you three go." Waving them off, Sally cleaned the counter. "Now!"

The three got up, with more energy than before and scattered out, yelling, "Thank you!" and "We'll call you!" Sally laughed to herself as she heard them close the door and looked out the window, just in time to see the car driving off.

Meanwhile, in the car, Percy was sitting in the passenger seat, not even bothering to put on his seat belt while Bianca was driving, Reyna in the backseat. A loud ringing sound filled the car, and Percy immediately pressed 'answer' on the little screen in front of the car.

"_Perce?" _

_"_Yeah, Jason? I'm already driving to the hospital, by the way." Percy leaned towards the little screen, as if that would help him hear better.

"_Well -uh, I have some news. They just took both of them into surgery- Piper has internal bleeding or something and Annabeth does, too, and just... They don't know if they will make it and gods. I wasn't there when the accident took place, but I found out that their car apparentally broke- it's in pieces and I'm just so worried," _Jason kept breathing heavily.

"Oh, gods.. I-I'll be there soon. D-don't worry." Percy gulped, pressing the button to hang up. He put his head in his hands, breathing heavily.

* * *

Apparentally, if you speak to people when they're unconscious (after an accident) or in a coma, they hear it.

Annabeth heard that before, but she never expected it to be true. After all, there was only darkness- she couldn't feel anything, see anything. She could hardly keep her thoughts together and at moments she would forget who she was.

She estimated that she started hearing voices when she was brought to the hospital, because the first sentence she heard was;

"Accident on Road Athenian 27, two injured."

Probably one of the people who helped her, because a moment later she heard,

"Bring them in. Quickly." And the sound of shoes hitting the ground, quickly moving.

She didn't hear much after that.

Hours (or maybe minutes? Time was hard to predict in darkness when you can't feel anything) passed before another person spoke. She, surprisingly recognized the voice as Thalia's, Percy cousin.

"Annabeth? Don't know if you can hear me, but -," Annabeth couldn't hear the middle of the sentence, but knew it finished with, "and he's on his way. Doctor said that fucking talking to you would help you or whatever but all that it is doing is just making me more nervous."

Someone then apparentally entered the room, because a new voice said;

"Ma'am? Please exit the room, another visitor wanted to see her before we take her to surgery." The sound of a chair being pushed back and combat boots hitting the ground, before a loud, "Fine. Just fucking tell me what happens to her after surgery or I'll beat you up, okay?"

"Y-yes, Ma'am." Combat boots hitting the ground as Thalia walked out and another person coming, softly, before the person who spoke with Thalia went out of the room.

"A-Annabeth..." Luke? Annabeth had no idea what he was doing here. They haven't talk for so long, but he was here? "Just listen, alright? I wanted to talk to you before you go to surgery- I just want you to know, even if you don't make it, that I love you."

_I just want you to know, even if you don't make it, that I love you. _

Was it bad that she thought about Percy when Luke said this?

* * *

In no time, Percy was at the hospital, rushing up the stairs, two at a time, while the girls stayed in the reception, wanting to give him some peace.

Percy was still going up the stairs (Bianca didn't know of his reputation as clumsy and able to slip anywhere, while Reyna just couldn't remember it) when he lost his footing and fell down, his nose hitting the ground- evidently breaking, because he could feel the blood flowing down.

The flow of adrenaline he had from knowing that Annabeth (and Piper, who was in the back of his mind) was in surgery and had a chance of not making it, made him not feel the current pain from the broken nose, (although he was sure that he would feel it soon) and going up the stairs, somewhat unfocused.

He slipped once, twice before getting on the floor on which they were, and Jason got up immediately when he saw the older teenager make his way up, holding his bleeding nose.

"Percy!" Jason yelled, and Thalia's head whipped to face him, biting her lip. "Did you break your nose? Hold on, I'll get some tissues!" Jason rushed off, and Thalia rushed to Percy, holding his shoulders.

"Kelp head." She greeted him, smilling weakly. Fortunately, Percy didn't see Luke, who he wasn't exactly the biggest fan of. Hell would surely take over if the blonde entered and-

Luke came back from the toilet, giving a slight wave when he saw Percy.

"Oh, hey."

* * *

**A/n: **

**this was supposed to be prewritten, but I'm stupid so here you go**

**again, thank you for all the reviews :) you guys make my day everyday and I just **

**_PAstel**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
**

**/oh gods this story is coming to an end and i just oh**

**/school is just stressing and stupid and i cant so here you go**

**/ah and remember the poll; the one that is going to be published first will probably be punk!percy and preppy!annabeth at school so wow**

**by the way, warning for a lot of cussing below**

* * *

"L-Luke?" Percy's eyes widened.

"Yeah." Luke nodded, facing Percy. Percy, now looking at him, noticed the younger boy's blood shot eyes.

"You've been crying?" Percy asked, and Thalia muttered something about getting water while Jason just watched from where he was sitting.

"Sort of." Luke admitted, and Percy sat next to Jason.

"How do you know about the accident?" Percy asked him, turning to Jason.

"I haven't told him, I swear." Jason promised and Percy turned back towards Luke.

"I-I have to tell you something." Luke said, and Percy eyed his face, noticing that he had some fresh cuts.

"Shoot." Percy replied, watching Luke intently.

"Well, um, you know the road near the coffee shop? I always drive there and don't necessarily have to look, since I remember it- and this time I didn't look since I was picking the radio station - and the girls weren't looking and-" Taking a deep breath, Luke paused. "I was driving the white fiat that crashed with them."

"Oh- Wait, what?" Percy jumped up, glaring at the boy. "You made them fucking crash and you're just sitting here like it's all right? If you were looking, for gods' sake, then you would have saw them!"

"Percy, you have to understand- it's not just my fault! The girls weren't looking either." Luke tried to explain, while Jason just stared at him and Percy.

"Fucking shit, I won't even try to understand!" Percy yelled. "Because of you, they could've died! Because of you, they _can die!"_

"Hold on-,"

"I won't fucking hold on, you son of a bitch! You think it's all right when they are in a critical state and you're just fucking sitting here?" Percy practically growled.

"Percy, hold on-,"

"Fuck you! They might die now and it's all-," Percy was suddenly interrupted by Luke, who blurted out,

"I love her, too, Percy! Don't you think I understand? I feel even worse!" Luke shouted back at him, and the older boy's eyes widened, and he moved backwards.

"Y-you what?" He asked, feeling as if all the oxygen he was breathing was suddenly taken away from him.

"I love her!" Luke shouted, and Percy eyed him with wide eyes.

"I- I," Percy started, but he stopped before he could say anything. In all honesty, he wanted the best for Annabeth. And now knowing that Luke loves her and she probably loves him, he decided that Luke would be a better choice for her. His voice cracked when he said, "Tell her I'm sorry." and then he got up surprisingly fast, and rushed off, the sound of Jason shouting, "Percy, wait!" not able to stop him.

He forgot that Annabeth liked to make her own choices.

* * *

Annabeth was currently being operated, and it was not going well.

For one, it seemed like the girl had lost a lot of blood, and no one knew if she was going to make it. Second, the doctors that were operating her were not the best; the ones that were experts at the surgery they were performing on her were already home.

And it all went downhill when the room was swallowed by a suspicious silence.

"We need to get her back!"

* * *

Percy couldn't really think clear while running, his mind going through a lot. He managed to trip - yet again, when his foot missed a step and almost sent him rushing down the stairs, but a nurse going up managed to catch him, steady him.

"Everything alright, sir?" She asked, eying him.

_Everything's fucking alright. It's not like my ex that I still have feelings for just got into a car accident. Nooooo. Why would that happen? _Percy wanted to say, but instead just nodded. The nurse sent him one last glance before going up.

Percy ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath before continuing to walk down the stairs, now slowly and carefully.

Bianca was asleep, her head on Reyna's shoulder, while Reyna was sipping her coffee when Percy walked down. Jumping up, Reyna almost made Bianca fall off.

"Percy!" Reyna called. "Did-?"

"We shouldn't have come here." Percy said, sighning. "Luke's here. He loves her, and she probably loves him. We should go back to my mom's and spend the night here, then drive back to college tomorrow."

"Percy, you can't give up-,"

"I gave up long ago, Reyna!" Percy interrupted her, pushing past her to exit the hospital.

"Percy, you-,"

"Just shut up!" Percy yelled, turning back. "I don't care anymore!"

When they got to Sally's house, the woman was already asleep and Percy used his keys to enter the house, quickly walking past the girls to his old room, leaving the girls to lock the door and crash downstairs.

Percy looked inside the closet located in his room, and opened it to reveal a dark blue skateboard. The very one he was on when he met Annabeth. When he introduced her to Thalia.

He pulled it out of the closet, dropping it on the ground. He opened his window, revealing the wall with vines which he used to go down. He grabbed his skateboard, and, holding on to it, walked down the wall carefully, just like he used to.

After he made it down, Percy dropped the skateboard in front of it, hearing the creak of old wood. He got on it, and used his left foot to push forward, evnetually riding steadily.

He continued riding aimlessly for the next hour or so, eventually making it back to the hospital. He stood there for a few minutes, just staring at it, before kicking his skateboard and finally making his mind on going to the hospital.

He pushed the door open, making his way in and going up the stairs.

When he got there, he saw a sight he never thought he would see.

Thalia Grace was crying. And so was Jason, but, then again, he saw Jason crying before.

* * *

"She's dying!" One of the doctor's exclaimed.

"We have to get her back!"

"It's impossible, she's gone."

"No!" One of the doctor's protested. "I won't accept that one of my surgeries failed!"

"You can't help it, alright?"

"She's gone. Accept it."

An eery silence fell over the operating room.

* * *

"What happened?" Percy asked, hugging Thalia, who sobbed quietly.

"S-She's dead, Percy." Jason said, wiping his nose. "Dead."

* * *

**/feels evil.**

**So sorry for the short chappie, but I have several tests /9 to be exact/ next week and can't exactly update.**

**I promise the next chapter will be longer, since I have less tests next week, alright?**

**Happy halloween!**

**_Pastel**


	21. Chapter 21 last chapter and epilogue

**Chapter 21**

**i'm so sorry i swear**

* * *

"What?" Percy breathed out, staring at Jason, feeling as if all the air was knocked out of his chest. "She can't-,"

"She is Percy." Jason interrupted, putting his head in his hands. "I can't- I mean, I feel so horrible- she was my girlfriend, and yet I wanted to break up with her- I wanted to do it today, because I couldn't keep her believing that we had something when we didn't and I just-,"

"Fuck." Percy sat down, breathing heavily. He just realized, that his closest friend was dead. Dead. As in, not going to come back. He didn't really plan on talking about her that much- he honestly did not want to break down crying. "Annabeth?"

"S-She survived the operation. She was conscious a few minutes ago- Luke went to see her. I don't know if she's still conscious." Jason took a deep breath. "I don't know if she'll make it either."

"Room number?" Percy asked, getting up shakily.

"182." Jason said, his head back in his hands as he cried quietly on the seat.

Percy moved forward towards the room quietly, making hardly any noise.

He knocked on door one-eight-two, and a nurse called from inside, telling him to come in. He slipped in quietly, and the sight almost broke him.

Annabeth was lying on the bed- extremely pale, with cuts, looking close to death.

"Oh, gods, Annabeth," Percy breathed out, immediately walking over to her bed and sitting on the chair next to her, grabbing her hand.

"Percy." She manages a weak smile.

"Oh, gods, I thought you wouldn't survive I was so scared- and I just want to tell you that I love you, okay? Remember that, please, Annabeth," Percy quickly said, sniffing slightly as he held her hand.

"I love you, too, Percy." Annabeth managed, speaking in a raspy voice. "I'll be fine, I promise. Everything will be alright. We'll work this out."

It was ironic that she was the one on her deathbed and she was comforting him.

"You'll get out of this," Percy said, touching Annabeth's cheek. "You promise me."

"I promise." Annabeth smiled, making Percy return the favour before kissing her softly.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Percy breathed out, and Annabeth managed a light chuckle.

"You sure know how to ruin moments." Annabeth laughed, and Percy grinned at her.

"Get some rest, you must be tired." Percy told her, and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yes, mom." Annabeth smiled at him.

"Love you, Annabeth." Percy told her, pecking her lips again.

"Love you, too." She answered, smiling, closing her eyes so she could sleep.

Percy didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, he smiled and grinned at Annabeth, expecting her to be already awake.

She was suprisingly still and her hand that he was holding was cold and that's when he understood.

"Annabeth!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the room. "Oh, gods, Annabeth, you promised, you can't- you can't do that!" Percy protested, furiously searching for a button with 'nurse' on it. Quickly finding one, he pressed it several times, tears running down his face. "You have to make it!"

Nurses came running in quickly and rushed Percy out.

It wasn't long before one came out and said, "I'm sorry, sir. There wasn't much we could do."

And Percy broke down.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

"I'll take her upstairs?" Percy asked, glancing at the little five-year old that was rubbing her eyes and watching tv.

"Yeah, yeah." Jason nodded absentmindly and Percy shook his head, going to the little girl and picking her up quickly.

"No, no! I wanna watch!" The little girl protested, making Percy chuckle as he went upstairs to lay her to sleep.

Percy wasn't really sure what to make of his life at the moment- being twenty six years old and an Olympic Swimmer still seemed like a dream to him, but it seemed sort of wrong. It gave him the feeling that if he didn't play with his feelings so much back in college, things would be different.

Looking down at the girl, who had long brown hair tucked into a braid, reminding Percy of Reyna.

Reyna- although her love life seemed to go steady in college, it broke after it. Leo decided to make a mechanical shop, and, somehow, he and Calypso clicked. Leo and Reyna broke up, leaving Reyna all alone, until her superman came to rescue her.

Percy pushed open the girls door, and came in, laying the girl on her bed.

"G'night, Anne," Percy said, about to turn off the lights.

"What about story time?" The little girl asked, and Percy turned away, cursing himself as he did so. Her big, blue-gray eyes seemed to plead at him.

"Alright." He agreed, coming back to her and sitting next to her on the bed. "What story do you want to hear?"

"Daddy usually tells me the one about pretty princesses." Anne shrugged, looking up at Percy.

"What about a story about modern day princesses?" Percy asked, grinning at the little girl.

"Yes, please!" Anne laughed, and Percy chuckled at the little girl.

"Fine. So, once upon a time, there was a really pretty princess with golden locks that fell down her back and stormy grey eyes. She was your namesake, actually. Her name was Annabeth."

"What does namesake mean?" Anne asked, clutching Percy's hand.

"It means that the person has the same name as you, actually." Percy grinned, ruffling her hair. "Except you have a shorter version."

"Okay."

"So, anyways. The girl had a love interest. A boy who loved to skateboard and paint grafitti. She met him once- and fell in love. They kissed, but had to part ways for the night."

"What did the boy look like?" Anne asked, watching Percy intently.

"He had unruly black hair and greenish eyes." Anne nodded, letting Percy know he can continue. "They continued meeting up. Unfortunately, it turned out that the boy was her best friend's.. er, crush, I guess, and Annabeth stopped contacting him. After a while, though, they continued to meet up. The boy had to go to college, and Annabeth broke up with him."

"What happened then?"

"Their friends suggested that to get back together, the two would have to play with each other's feelings. One day, the boy told the girl that she shouldn't feel sorry for the break-up; saying that the relationship wasn't good, anyways. The girl, along with her bestfriend, had a car accident that day."

"And?" Anne asked, now clutching on to Percy as if he was her life line and she was scared to let go.

"Her best friend didn't survive, but Annabeth survived the surgery. After the surgery, the boy came in, apologizing and telling her that he loves her. He held her hand as she cried. He fell asleep on the chair next to the hospital bed, but, before falling asleep, the two whispered to each other, telling the other that they loved them." Taking a deep breath, Percy continued. "The next day, when the boy woke up, Annabeth wasn't breathing. He called the nurse and was rushed out of the room."

"W-why?" Anne sniffed.

"The nurses tried to save her, but it was too late." Percy sighed, picking Anne, who was now crying, up and hugging her close.

"What was the boy's name?" Anne asked curiously.

"His name was Percy." Percy told her, laying her down and tucking her in. "G'night, Anne."

He walked down stairs, greeting Jason who was sitting in front of the laptop, grading tests. Reyna, who was married to Jason, sat in front of her desk, working on her work.

"I'll be making my way home. Still got a long way to go, and it's getting dark." Percy said.

"You know you can always crash here and drive back home tomorrow. Don't want you getting lonely." Reyna smiled sadly at him.

"I'll be fine, Rey. Bianca is probably home, anyways." Percy shrugged. He lived with Bianca, but they were only roommates, nothing more.

"You sure?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Percy said.

Soon, he was out the door, and he smiled sadly to himself, breathing in the december air.

Because he knew he _wasn't fine _and that he will _never be fine._

**.FIN.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**this brings just so many emotions and im sorry because im a horrible writer and just**

**i am not exactly happy with how this story turned out /because, when i admit it wasnt supposed to be all sunshine and happiness, it wasnt supposed to be death either/**

**please review /or pm, whatever/ what you liked /didn't like in this story, because i sure as hell didnt like it**

**ending on that happy note, check out my new tumblr, pastelhellhound**

**(and the poll cuz im going to be posting a story from that soon)**

**_PAstel**


	22. quick author's note please read ok

**Yep im back**

**i know you guys aren't happy with the ending /im not either/ /btw. the last 2-3 chapters will be rewritten in like 2-4 weeks?/**

**i know some aren't happy about the fact that **

**both Annabeth and Piper died. I'm not exactly happy about that either, but even though i wanted to keep Piper alive, i couldn't, because that would ruin the ending of Annabeth dying, as Piper had way lower chances to survive than annabeth so**

**im sorry i disappointed you guys with the ending. **

**_PAstel**


End file.
